3 brothers 1 strange new world
by mooneyboys
Summary: 3 brothers mysteriously end up in ponyville,equestria. What happens to them while in this mysterious land? Read to find out. Rated T for language
1. where are we?

A/N: I do not own the brony fan music mentioned, Gears of war, my little pony, Xbox or Wii. This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me End A/N

Where are we?

James was sitting on the computer surfing the web, the sound of brony fan music while his brothers Jason and John were on the Xbox. By the sounds of it they were playing Gears of war. James doesn't mind though. This was a typical Saturday for them. While their mom was upstairs the boys would go on the Xbox and play Gears of war or something, or the Wii and play skylanders.

James, Jason and John Mooney were brothers. James being the oldest, Jason the middle, and John the youngest. They were generally good children but got into the occasional fight with each other, but thankfully they haven't gone into violence yet. In fact it's a blessing any of them are still sane. John annoys the crap out of the James and Jason. Jason is learning to control his temper though; he used to just yell at john to be quiet now he asks him to be quiet, though you can tell he's annoyed at him. James tries to hold the peace but Jason's teenager rebellious attitude just yells at James while he's telling him not to yell at John. Rinse and repeat and that's usually the weekend for you.

James was on the computer scrolling through his E-mail when he notices this read E-mail that says "want to go to equestria?" James didn't remember opening this so he calls over his brothers. "Hey Jason! John! Come over here I want to ask you guys something." Jason and John come over, both in almost perfect sync "Yeah?" "Were one of you two on my E-mail? Because I don't remember opening this," James asks them. "Umm no, what is that Email anyway? Want to go to Equestria? Are you sure you didn't open it?" Jason asks. "Yeah are you sure you didn't open it? That looks like something you would open," John says as he agrees with Jason. "Well boys if I did open it would I be asking you if you opened it? Anyway since you're here let's just open it and see what's inside it," James says as he mutes "Stuck in Time" by the living tombstone. "OK!" the 2 brothers say in unison. Some things never change; those two were basically best friends.

James opens up the Email and is met with a deafening high pitched sound. He yelps in surprise as does he his brothers. Before any of them can react they get sucked into the computer screen. By now the three of them are screaming as they go through some sci-fi electronic portal.

A few seconds later, which seemed like a couple of minutes to James the portal opens up and they see some sort of cartoon world. By the looks of their trajectory they are going to land nearby this unnaturally dark forest. "This is gonna hurt," James thinks. What he didn't know was his brothers were thinking the same thing.

The next thing the three of them know they were being pushed out of the portal freefalling while Jason and john screaming and James was yelling "SON OF A BITCH!" The landing, to say the least, wasn't soft as they get dog-piled on top of each other. The last thing James sees is some sort of dark blue hoof before he falls into unconsciousness…..

A/N well I hoped you like this guys. Again this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I will try to make these longer, cause honestly 550 words are not alot. Peace End A/N


	2. explinations and fluttershy

Explanations and Fluttershy

James POV

I wake up hearing a "James? James wake up…. WAKE UP!" After a force shove I open my eyes slowly. "Damn it boys…. Let me sleep," I mumble at them ""James wake up you really need to see this," Jason tells me. I open my eyes and don't understand what's going on. Right in front of my face is a red Pegasus with a lighter red, almost orange mane, and a voice that is exactly like Jason's voice. "Jason?" I ask, barely believing my eyes. "What…. What happened to you?"

"You should see yourself then James," Jason says with a smirk on his face. I look at my hands…. Er hooves and almost fainted! I had to do a triple check just to even be certain. I quickly run over to the nearest body of water and just stared at my reflection. I somehow turned into a earth pony with dark blue, almost black body, with a midnight blue mane. I look over to my flank, expecting to see a cutie mark but to my surprise there isn't one. Looking over at Jason he doesn't have one either. Jason is giggling for some reason. "Why are you giggling?" I ask him. "Because your reaction to yourself. It's so funny!" And then suddenly he's just burst out laughing his flank off. "oh yeah real mature Jason," I tell him. "And I bet you did the exact same thing when you found out, or at least something close to it" "Yeah but at least no one was there to see it!" he counters back.

Before I can make another remark I hear a sound that both of us turn our heads to. "Ow Jimmy, Jason can you please stop yelling? I'm trying to sleep," john says groggily. "JOHN!" Jason and I both say in unison. "John wake up buddy," I say as I gently push his shoulder. "Wake up," Jason says flatly as he pushes John with his hoof. John nearly jumps out of his skin when he finally opens his eyes and sees me and Jason staring at him.

Before any one of us can say anything john starts to scream "WHO ARE YOU!? WHERES MY BROTHERS! JASON!? JIMMY!?" Finally after what seemed like minutes but what was only seconds Jason gets a hold of john and says right in his face "JOHN ITS ME! JASON! And that's jimmy over here" he says as he points to me. "But wait… that means…." Suddenly he rushes over to the body of water, which is really a puddle to be honest, but he sees his hoof first. John is a unicorn with a dark green, almost forest green but not quite, with light green, like jade or emerald, I can't decide, mane. He's short too. Just a little bit taller than most fillies but smaller than me or Jason. He keeps doing a double take at his hoofs and his reflection. Jason was right; this is rather funny to watch. Before we know it were giggling at the side of our mouths. John notices this and he looks very annoyed as he asks "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry John but Jason was right, that was funny!" and I'm laughing again. Jason is laughing so hard I'm starting to doubt he's coming out of this unscathed. By the time we both stop laughing John looks hurt, so being the big brother I go over to him and go "hey John were just joking around, you should have seen me when I woke up" I giggle a bit at that thought. No harm at laughing at something I did right?

"Oh great he doesn't have his cutie mark either Jason," I tell Jason. "What?" they both say in nearly perfect unison again. "oh geez this is gonna be a while…..let's start from the beginning, do you know where we are?" I ask them. John gives me a blank look while Jason goes "equestrian right?" "Right you are Jason. So we know that. Now get ready to learn cause I'm gonna tell you what you more or less need to know ok?" They both nod and find a comfy spot in the ground while I do the same. "Alright" I start off and explain the elements of harmony, who they are, and what they do, the main six, the princesses and Ponyville. By the time I get done explaining everything to them it's getting dark.

"Great," I mumble to myself. "Boys looks like we're gonna be spending the night out here" I tell them. "Awww but I'm hungry!" John complains. "Yeah I don't know about you but we haven't eaten anything since we got here," Jason says to me. Then, almost by co-incidence my stomach starts to growl too. "Great! Another thing to worry about!" I scream, almost to myself. "Which reminds me, boys were gonna have to make up names for each other."

"What!?" they say, although thankfully it wasn't in sync this time. "Well unless equestrian has merged with our world it's gonna be suspicious if we are named James, Jason, and John." I explain to them. "Well that makes sense," Jason agrees with me. That's a first in a long time! "Yeah, so what should we call ourselves?" John asks.

"Well I don't know about you two but I already came up with mine," I say with a bit of pride. "What?" they say once again in unison, honestly I'm starting to think they do that just to torture me. "Well considering I'm rather dark blue, like the night sky I decided to call myself Nightshade" I tell them. "Yeah it does suite you," john agrees. "Ok and what about me?" Jason asks. "Well it's rather obvious!" I nearly scream at him. "Look at you! Your red, red as a dawn of the sky! So you're going to be red dawn!" I tell him. "Your right…. It does have a ring to it," he says nodding his head. "What about me!?" John asks while basically jumping with joy. "I'll be honest john, you are seriously hard to name. most names that are green are girl names, and I'm pretty sure somewhere else in the world there is a guy named John here, so were gonna call you John ok?" I tell him, expecting a sad reply. So when he says "YAY! I like my name anyway" it came as a surprise to me.

Suddenly this really quiet voice, almost so quiet I didn't hear it as it says "excuse me." I quickly snap my neck at the voice and saw fluttershy Jason on the other hand heard it and Jumped 10 feet in the air. I barely saw anything funnier than that. John just looks at her without surprise and goes "Hi." I quickly turn to stare at John, wondering how long John was watching fluttershy. After a few awkward seconds I turn back to fluttershy and say hi as well. "Who? Who are you? I haven't seen you around…." Fluttershy says. "Yeah well we are not from around here" Jason says as he flies down.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Are you travelers?" she asks. "Well in a sort, were looking for a place to live. These are my brothers" I explain to her, hoping that the boys understand where I'm going with this. "Oh that's nice, I'm fluttershy, what are your names?" "I'm red dawn, the earth pony is nightshade and the unicorn is John," Jason explains to her. "Oh I see, do you need a place to spend the night? It's dangerous to be out near the woods at dark." Before I or Jason could even say anything John goes "yeah we need a place to stay for the night, Nightshade thinks it's a bad idea to go into town when were complete strangers and its almost dark," John says. "Well it's true! Would you do the same to somepony if a complete stranger comes into town at night looking for a place to stay?!" I counter back. But john just looks me in the eyes and says "yes I would actually." "Oh well come on and follow me please. My house isn't too far from here," fluttershy tells us. "Fluttershy?" I ask her. "Yeah?" she asks me. "Thank you for letting us stay," I manage to get out. But she just smiles ever so slightly "it's no big deal nightshade, I'm pretty sure angel will not mind having friends over for the night.

"Whose angel?" John asks. "He's one of my animals I care for, he's a bunny," fluttershy explains. "hey fluttershy why don't you fill my brothers in on what's been going on around here?" I ask her. "that's a great idea nightshade," fluttershy replies. So she goes on and explains what she does, what's been going on around Ponyville, while I follow behind, lost in my own thoughts.

A/N hey guys I told you I would make the chapters longer! That's a 3x improvement right there! As I stated before I do not own My Little Pony or the characters in My Little Pony. R&R people. Peace END A/N


	3. ponyville

Ponyville

James' POV

By the time we get to fluttershy's house it's completely dark. I never realized how much use the lamps back at home until I was here. The night was dark, but the moon was bright enough so you can see right in front of you. The night sky was full of stars. I was never a constellation person but he was able to find the big and little dipper, which I find odd considering that this is a foreign planet, but hey maybe it's in a different location I can't freaking tell either way.

Anyways we get to fluttershy's house and all the animals just stare at us. I'll be honest that's very freaking creepy. They just stare, some with curiosity but most just stare blankly at us. Or at least they did until fluttershy goes "it's ok everyone they're with me." I can only stare dumbstruck at her. Because as fast as it happens the animals just go back to whatever they are doing.

The bunny known as angel who I recognized instantly hops over to fluttershy and starts doing hand signals and some random chattering and he obviously appears angry. I sigh, knowing where this is going and look for a place to sleep for tonight. Jason does the same while John is happily playing around with the animals. By the looks of it they are playing tag, and John is it. The animals do a fairly good job of missing him but he can get a few as well. I swear he has as much energy as pinkie pie. So that's saying something!

"So where is your family?" fluttershy asks us. I immediately wince at the thought. Jason pretends he didn't hear but I can tell those words hit home. "We uhhh…. We don't like to talk about that," I tell her. "Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," fluttershy says, immediately becoming a little sad. I feel guilty so I say "it's ok fluttershy. It happens."

"So" Jason says, changing the subject. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?" "Oh yeah, I think one or two of you can sleep on the couch," fluttershy starts. "I'll take it!" Jason and John both say, in sync. Go figure. "Well I guess I'll take the floor then," I say. "Fluttershy do you have a blanket and a pillow for me?" "Oh nightshade I shouldn't let you sleep on the floor, you can take my bed," fluttershy replies. "No no no I insist. Besides you look like you need the bed more than I do," I reply back. It's true though. Fluttershy has deep bags under her eyes, almost as if she has spent an entire week without sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She loves animals too much.

I can't but give out a slight yawn and say, "well it's been a long day for us or for me anyway. I'm going to hit the hay." I can't help but chuckle at the pun. "Well goodnight nightshade," fluttershy says, stifling a yawn herself. "Yeah you know what I'm going to bed too," Jason says. However he didn't yawn. John releases a big yawn and also says "that's a good idea. Good night nightshade, night red dawn, night fluttershy." After we all said goodnight to each other we all go to bed.

I was getting ready for bed when I overheard fluttershy talking to angel," of course I think they are trustworthy." After a brief pause fluttershy goes, "What? Not telling me everything? Why wouldn't they do that?" I tune her out and fall asleep a little but later

The next morning

I wake up to the smell of eggs in the air. I slowly getting up, forgetting where I was. I look around and see my brothers at the table eating already. "Oh yeah….. That's where we are" I think to myself. "Morning nightshade! Breakfast is ready!" John tells me. "Awesome," I reply back. Heading over to the table the eggs smell much better than over there. "So what's for breakfast?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "Eggs nightshade," fluttershy replies. Which startled me, when did she come in here? "Again. Awesome," I reply, getting a plate of eggs.

After breakfast we head out toward Ponyville. I quickly explain something that I forgot to tell them yesterday. "Boys I forgot to tell you. We can't swear here," I tell them. "WHAT!?" Jason screams. "Ok," John replies flatly. "Yeah most ponies barely hear swear words and they are completely frowned upon… Oh fuck I forgot about Pinkie Pie," I say with a good deal of annoyance in it. "Why?" Jason asks me, worry showing in his voice. "Well Pinkie Pie has this…. Call whatever you want to call it, but she has this sense that tells her when new ponies arrive in town and she throws them a big surprise party," I explain to them. "So what's the big deal," John asks. "Well unless I missed something were trying to find our way home, so that's means talking to as little ponies as possible, plus you both know me and I'm not a social person, erm pony," I reply to them as we make into the town of Ponyville.

We wander around for a bit looking at all the shops and stalls and eventually we make it to sugarcube corner. John happens to notice a sign that says 'New ponies get a free cake!' "Sweet!" John says. "John," I say, unsure of the situation. "What? It's free cake! And it's for us!" John replies annoyed that I stopped him from getting cake. "Well nightshade I guess you were right, it's like she has a six sense," Jason says to me.

Suddenly as fast as she is known to be Pinkie Pie jumps out of nowhere and says "Hi! I'm pinkie pie and I saw you're new here and I came over to say hello because everyone is my friend here!" I flinch as she continues her obnoxious chit chat with us. Jason Yelled in surprise and John is staring at her dumbstruck. "So what's your guy's name?" Pinkie asks. "Oh well erm I'm nightshade and these are my brothers Red dawn and John," I tell pinkie pie. "Well we better be on our way," "OH do you have a place to stay for the night?" pinkie asks casually. "Well not exactly no we just spent the night at fluttershy's house," Jason replies. "Well how long do you plan on staying? I have a room you three can use," pinkie asks. I'll be honest again; this is one of the few times where pinkie does something nice that doesn't involve parties or apologizing. "Sure we would love to, wouldn't we boys?" John asks us. "Yeah that's sounds great pinkie," I tell her. "Can we see the room?" Jason asks. "I'm still a little tired"

"Okie dokie if you just follow me please," pinkie says as we follow her into sugarcube corner. I knew what was gonna happen. I've seen enough episodes and fanfiction to know where this is going. It was very dark when we made it into the building. Suddenly the lights go on and the entire room is filled with ponies screaming "SURPRISE!" Did I call it or what?

"Hey you remember me right? Of course you do we just met a minute ago! Hey everypony lets give Nightshade, Red Dawn, and John a great big Hello!" pinkie yells. "HELLO!" the entire room filled with that one noise, making me immediately giving me a headache.

Jason POV

I don't see why jimmy was making a big deal out of this. If this is a party I really want to know what a pinkie party is! There is cake, games and ponies that can help us. Speaking of cake, "CAKE!" John and I yell as we run toward the cake. This resulted in getting a fair bit of laughs from the nearby ponies as we dig in. John notices 3 fillies, is that what little ponies are called here? Anyway he sees them and goes to say hi and they just stare at him dumbstruck. This gave me and Jimmy a giggle. They start introducing each other. The little orange Pegasus is named scootaloo. Seriously? What kind of name is that? The white unicorn is named Sweetie Belle, for reasons unknown I didn't like that name. Finally the little lighter orange earth pony was named applebloom. My stomach starts growling so I ignore the four of them and dig into my cake. A few ponies came over and introduced me to them but honestly I can't remember their names. But I am a nice enough person, erm pony so I replied back and made small talk with the ponies while Jimmy seemed to be talking to six other ponies. A rainbow mane Pegasus, a purple unicorn, a white unicorn who I must assume is that sweetie Belle's mother or sister, an orange earth pony, that annoying as hell pink pony, and a Pegasus with a really light yellow or green body, I can't tell.

Jimmy comes over to me and he brings good news. "Well I found us a place to stay," he says. "Great," I tell him as I stuff my face with cake. "You see that purple unicorn over there? She was kind enough to let us sleep in her house, which happens to be a public library," He explains to me. "Well that's not so bad," I tell him. "Yeah but we also need to find jobs," he tells me. "WHAT!?" I scream at him. As fast as I said it he shoves his hoof into my mouth. The universal sign to shut up. "1.) shut up your being loud. 2.) Don't worry I have you covered. The rainbow mane Pegasus, who by the way is named rainbowdash, is in need of more weather ponies, which will be your job," He tells me "umm there is just one problem," I tell him. "Oh shit… you don't know how to fly do you? I shake my head. "well it's a good thing she gave you a few days to get used to Ponyville before you start work," he explains to me.

"Well what about you guys?" I ask Jimmy. I'm hoping they don't have to mooch off of me, but knowing Jimmy he thought that far ahead. "Don't worry about us. I got a job and is gonna help twilight, the purple unicorn, with being a librarian. And John…. Well he's only a kid so he can do whatever he wants right now," Jimmy tells me. "Yeah it looks like he's doing just that," I tell jimmy, looking over at John.

John is with those three fillies playing pin the tail on the pony, and it looks like a piñata is next. "Weird I didn't know that they have piñatas here," Jimmy tells me. "Psh and you're supposed to be the one with the knowledge of this place," I tell him. "Touché," is all he replies before those three fillies come over.

"Hey misters how come y'all don't have your cutie marks?" Applebloom asks. I hear Jimmy swear under his breath, while I'm just looking confused. "Well Applebloom my brothers and I have been traveling equestrian for a while now we really haven't found our special talent," Jimmy tells them. He's giving me that look saying "I'll explain later." "Hey how do you know my name?" applebloom asks. "I have ears you know," Jimmy tells them. "And I was looking at your direction while you were introducing yourself to my brother so put two and two together." "That makes four!" the three of them reply. "No no no it's a saying where we were from meaning figure it out," I come in, saving them from getting confused looks when he was done explaining.

"Oh ok, thanks red dawn," scootaloo replies. "Hey maybe you want to join us in finding our cutie marks," sweetie belle replies. I now understand why they named her that; her voice is like a good bell. You know what screw it I'm not good with analogies. "No thank you you three," was all Jimmy said before those three said "Awwwww." Damn it those three I have to ask them. "What do you mean," I end up asking them. "Well were on a quest to find our cutie marks," sweetie belle says. "And we will not stop until we get our cutie marks no matter what!" scootaloo says. "For we are," applebloom starts. Then the three of them scream "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

Ow my head. They are worse than John. I wonder how long my patience will last with them. I hear Jimmy go, "Ow my head….. I'm surprised you haven't tried being headache makers." I laugh with him. Because that was funny. However they didn't think so because they started to walk away slowly with their heads down.

James POV

I thought they would take that joke less seriously. I mean it was funny, but not anymore since they are walking away with their heads hung low. I walk, or is it trot? Anyway I walk over to them and calmly told them, "Look I'm sorry for saying that. And we may not be interested in that right now but our brother should be available, why don't you ask him?" I tell them. "OK thanks mister nightshade," they tell me. I smile as I tell them "please just call me nightshade." "Ok well bye nightshade," they tell me as they run off toward John, hoping that he would join them. They run over to John and tell him about it and asked him if he wanted to join. His eyes grew wide and then went back to normal as he thought. He looks over to me and I nod at him and point my head at them. When he says yes I can hear those girls from all the way over here. And I'm at the other side of the freaking building!

Sometime later

I have no freaking idea how pinkie does it. Normally party like this can go for an hour or two but she somehow has the damn party going all day! Not that I'm complaining we got all the major issues out of the way and the ponies know who we are so there goes suspicion on us.

John and the CMC left a few hours ago to go do some god knows what. Or should it be Celestia since she is the ruler that can raise the freaking sun? But anyway by now hopefully the CMC showed them where the library is, because I'm not going out there to find him.

I walk out with Jason and twilight to the library so I can finally get some sleep. I don't know how Jason is going to sleep because that kid single hoofed ate one or two cakes on his own. And don't even get me started on how much soda he drank!

By the time we get to the library the night sky is showing and John is racing towards the library with the CMC close on his tail. Literally. I knew John was fast but he is ahead of scootaloo. And she is on her scooter! Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are a little ways behind, even from this distance I can see them panting from trying to catch up to them.

Scootaloo has now taken ahead of John who is panting like crazy now as they crash straight into the library door, practically destroying it! I hear twilight running towards them, ready to give them a lecture about this again by the looks of it. I enter the library and find the guest bedroom. We must be really lucky because the guest bedroom has three beds in it. I tell everyone night and literally crash into one of the beds. I think I hear Jason move into one of the beds but I'm too tired to care right now. I toss and turn for a bit before sleep finally hits me. All in all this was a great first day in Ponyville

A/N well what do you guy's think? Not bad for someone writing a story for the first time right? Anyway I would like to thank BalisticBrony for being my first follower. That means a lot to me. Anyway I'll be working on chapter 4 soon so expect it in a few days. Peace END A/N


	4. secret's revealed

Secrets revealed

James POV

I wake up feeling more refreshed than I have in a long time. Damn equestrian makes awesome beds. Or is it awesome pillows? Either way I felt really refreshed. I head downstairs to see what was for breakfast when I bump into spike. "Oops sorry about that," I tell him. "It's fine. Oh hey your nightshade right?" he asks me. "Well yeah, hey you know what's for breakfast?" "I think its grass and daisies, why?" "Oh just wondering," I tell him.

I head to the kitchen and sure enough its grass and daisies just like spike said. I grab a plate and start eating. I am surprised though. I thought since I used to be a human I wouldn't have been able to eat this stuff. But once again in equestrian I am proven wrong. At one point twilight comes down the stairs so I ask her where my brothers were. She told me that they left to sugarcube corner. They said they needed something sweeter than grass and daisies.

By now there is a war in my head. I have a feeling that one way or another the elements of harmony are going to figure out eventually. On the other hand I have no fucking idea what would happen if they find out. Granted I am the one who usually sees the worst first but still. On one side I haven't lied to them yet, but the other side says I will if I hold back information. Damn why is the truth so hard!?

I think twilight noticed my discomfort because she asked, "Are you ok nightshade?" I just reply with a "yeah I'm fine" and finish up eating. "Hey twilight? I want to ask you something," I tell her. "Yeah what's up?" she asks me, I think with a bit of curiosity. "It's about my youngest brother, John. I wanted to ask you a favor," I start. "Uh huh and?" she says. "Well ever since we were on the road I never had a chance to teach him magic, nor could I teach him. I wanted to know if you could teach him how to do some magic in your free time?" I ask her. Hoping that she says yes. I wanted John to succeed in life… or equestrian for that matter. "Yeah I can do that, thanks for asking me Nightshade. It really shows how good of a brother you are.

"Well thank you twilight. And I'll be off, I'm heading to the field with red dawn so he can practice flying again," I tell her as I head out the door. "Ok see you later then," twilight says back. I head over to sugarcube corner where my brothers are. It was rather easy to find them. They left a huge pile of food and was about to dig in when I come over and say, "What in the fuck boys?" which of course got me a few looks. "It's a tag team eating contest. It's me and Red dawn against the cutie mark crusaders. You want to come and join us?" John asks me and gives his best puppy look. It looks even more adorable here in equestrian. I put my hoof on my head to scratch it. "Well….. I guess I can join in," I tell them. I Hear John go "YAY!" and Jason goes "awesome now we stand a better chance. We can win this!" he yells as we give each other a bro hoof.

1 hour later

Fuck sweets. That's all I have to say. The boys and I seriously destroyed the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When they ate one pound we had already eaten three or so pounds. So in the end they managed to eat around 30 pounds of sweets and we ate 100 pounds. So the three of us are moaning and I have a serious headache. Pinkie screaming "THE CHALLENGERS WIN!" "Ugh pinkie… 1.) Please be quiet having a headache of sugar rush doesn't help, 2.) We have a last name you know," I tell pinkie. Pinkie is now jumping up and down going, "OH OH OH what is it!?" Other ponies agree too so I tell them. "Our last name is Mooney. So it would be Nightshade Mooney, Red Dawn Mooney, and John Mooney," I tell them. I immediately wish I didn't. For everypony is now dead quiet, even pinkie pie is quiet, which scares me.

"Was it something I said?" was all I was able to manage; this death quietness is starting to get to me. For some reason twilight was here so she scared me when she starts talking right behind us. "I think it has something to do with the Nightmare Moon incident," twilight tells us. The three of us Jump in the air, just at different heights. "Oh really? Just because our last name happens to have 'moon' in it we immediately seem like a bad, untrustworthy person!?" I practically scream, now really pissed. "Nightshade let's go. You don't need to explode on these ponies," Jason and John tell me. I take a deep breath and then sigh, "Yeah your right, come on you two we need to burn off 33 pounds of sugar." I help them get out and we head out to a nearby field. Let me tell you, we weren't merciful to each other. We ran, Jason flew, we did pushups, and every exercise that ponies can do.

Meanwhile

Twilight's POV

Did he really just say what I think he said? Their last name is Mooney? Oh dear Celestia I need to speak to the princess! I run over to my house hoping that spike was still there. "SPIKE!" I scream as I enter the place. "What is it twilight?" Spike asks as he sees me running at him "QUICK I NEED A LETTER TO PRINCESS LUNA NOW!" I yell at him. "Princess Luna? Why?" spike asks. "There's no time to explain just write down what I have to say!" I continue to yell at him. "OK but you need to calm down twilight. You of all ponies know panic isn't going to help anypony," Spike tells me. "Ok thank you spike, I'm feeling a bit calmer. And I'm sorry for yelling at you," twilight apologizes. "No time for that right now. We have a letter to write to Princess Luna eh?" spike jokes. "Your right Spike. Ok here's what I need to write…." Twilight starts

1 Hour later

James POV

We make it back to the library with the three of us sweating heavily and John on my back. He fell exhausted halfway to Ponyville so I carried him on my back all the way back. "Hey twilight we're back!" I tell her. "Oh hey guys come here there is somepony I want you to meet, twilight replies. Jason and I both look at each other in the eye. We both have this feeling that something isn't right. "Ok were coming, I just have to put John to bed, the little guy is practically asleep," I tell twilight. I head off to the guest bedroom and put john into bed, being very careful not to wake him up.

I head downstairs to the living room wondering what pony twilight wanted to meet me and my brothers. When I get into the living room I immediately regret it. The main six are they along with Princess Luna and Jason sitting down. Before anyone can say anything to me the first thing I say is, "well fuck." Everyone gasps and Luna just gives me a bad look. "Twilight care to inform me why the elements of harmony and Princess Luna are here?" I ask her. She hands me a book that says 'Book of Prophecies" and she says, "Read page 52." I open to that page and reads what it says.

Prophecy #51 by star swirl the bearded

One day in future equestria three brothers come into equestria with unknown reason. The three brothers all have a special power that rivals anything we have ever seen before. Not much is known about these three brothers except that their last name has the moon in it and used to be something called 'Human'.

The three brothers, once they mastered their unique power, which I detect has magic involved in all three of them, they can have a power that is even stronger than harmony and disharmony combined!

They will come into equestria when they are needed most; when that day come I hope I am not alive to see it for I detect GREAT amounts of magic, both good and bad. This is all that I know.

I finish reading the 'prophecy' and just look at them. The awkward silence in the room lasts for seconds until I call out, "bullshit." After another large amount of gasps and another frown I continue on. "Do you really expect me to believe that me and my brothers have a special power that can outmatch the princesses and discord's magic COMBINED!?" I nearly scream at them. Thinking how stupid they must take me for. Before they can reply I hear the one name I hope I didn't have to hear in public while in equestria. "James please, they are telling the truth," Jason tells me. I just look at him dumbstruck. Apparently so does everyone else, except for Luna who is smiling like she knew this all along. "Well…. I knew this day was coming so I might as well not lie to you, or hold back the truth," I tell them. "First our names, well you already know my own name, I'm James, James Mooney, He's Jason Mooney, and John," I chuckle a bit. "Well he's named John; we couldn't find a name for him." "Yes it's true we are not from equestria, or any of the neighboring countries. We are from a Place called Earth, and yes we were once humans. Happy now?" I ask them.

"So you believe us then?" twilight asks hopefully. "Of course not! Back on earth we were nothing special, I don't see how it should be any different here!" I almost scream at them again. I was seriously getting irritated at where this is going.

For the first time since this conversation started Luna speaks. "LISTEN!" she screams in that equestrian voice. "You may not like it James but it's your destiny now! You and your brothers must save equestria when the threat comes! The prophecy is gonna happen soon and that's also why we're here! So we can help!" she just deafened the whole entire place by screaming! However my anger wasn't happy right now.

I stomp my way out of the library, much to everyone's surprise. Jason notices the look on my face, and before they could say anything he says, "Let him be, he needs time to himself." However Luna either didn't hear him or her patience with me was up. I think it was the latter because she is running out the door screaming "COME BACK HERE YOU FOAL! YOU NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE PRINCESS!" However try as she might she can't seem to find me, probably because I blend in with the night.

I decide to let my anger take me wherever it wanted me to go. I eventually find myself at the edge of the everee forest. I have a small hesitation before I go "fuck it" and walk into the forest. I am completely unaware of what I am going to find in there.

A/N hey guys here's chapter 4! And it's the seconds chapter I was able to post today so go me! Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter. And I apologize if this chapter was a little slow I kind of just went with the flow. Chapter 5 will have a bit more into it than this one. Peace End A/N


	5. cutie marks and acceptance

Cutie mark and acceptance

Jason POV

I am starting to get worried for Jimmy. He has been out for a few hours and he hasn't come back yet. After an hour he left everypony went to bed. So it was just Princess Luna and I still awake. I was too worried to be able to sleep so I ended up talking to Luna about our past life. She for some reason seemed very interested in video games.

By the time we finish talking, the night sky is fading. I start getting worried for Jimmy. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him. I tell Princess Luna I'm going to go out and look for him. I get out of the chair when the door opens. Right in the door Was Jimmy, he looked like he just got out of a fight. He had bruises and cuts everywhere. But what shocked me the most was that on his flank was a cutie mark! His cutie mark was strange to say the least. It was a pony version of a portal logo (the one with the man running through it) and it was black. I mean it was REALLY black. It had to be darker than oil black because that cutie mark really shows on his body.

"Jimmy! What? What happened to you?" I ask him. Oh dear god I'm sounding a lot like a big brother now. Almost as if he is the younger brother and I'm the older brother. He just brushes the comment off and says, "Nothing I can't handle, Oh Jesus Christ I'm tired" and he gives off a great big yawn. "Can we wait till I get a few hours' sleep to explain what happened?" He asks me and Luna. I smile at him and say "I don't see a problem with it, do you Princess?" She just replies with a "very well. I'll be back when it's night time again" and walks out the door.

I turn to face Jimmy but he isn't there. I go up the stairs to see him already in bed, sleeping like a rock. By this time I realize how tired I was too. I head into the last empty bed and, like my brother, fall asleep almost instantly and sleep like a rock.

8 hours later

I wake up to find myself the only room in the room. I head downstairs to see that it's been 8 hours since I fell asleep. Jimmy, John, the elements of harmony, and Luna are already down stairs. I make a sandwich to eat and sit down on the couch to listen to what Jimmy has to say. "First off, Luna I believe you now," jimmy starts, which makes everypony in the room, except for Luna…. It's like she knew this would happen. My suspicions were correct when she just said, "As was expected." We all were just staring at her like complete idiots.  
Luna noticed this and went, "what?" which broke us out of the trance. I could tell Jimmy was about to say something when Twilight beat him to it. "So nightshade…. How did you get your cutie mark? Or, what is it?" she asks Jimmy. He just looks at her and says "I was about to get to that," Jimmy tells her. "Ok first off the cutie mark," he begins. "My cutie mark is what I'm calling 'shadowporting' which is basically teleportation but for some reason only works in the shadows. Plus I can also jump to other worlds with it." That last sentence made everypony in the room gasp with awe. Even I was impressed, and I rarely get impressed with awe, so that is a big achievement. Pinkie is practically bouncing on the ceiling by this point and saying "How did you get it? That sounds so awesome!" He replies very annoyed, "I was about to get to that part." He finds a place to sit and begins his story of his cutie mark and world jumping.

Last night

James' POV

"Fuck it," I say as I head into the forest. I don't personally see why any of the ponies were scared of the place. It's dark, and most forests are like that so it didn't bother me too much. Granted the dark does unnerve me a bit, but that's mainly because I can't see where I'm going half the time.

I'm too angry at the moment so I can't even start to tell you what paths I took. All I remember was me grumbling to myself about this bullshit. My brothers and I? Superheroes basically? Somepony was taking meds that weekend. However the 'moon in their name part' I must say is really coincidental or just really good guesswork, which is still coincidental.

Anyways; I have no idea how many twists and turns I took, I do however remember once or twice I had to backtrack because I saw some poison joke on the road. I wasn't messing with that stuff. I never trusted foreign plants anyway. After a few twists and turns I didn't notice where I was going and bumped right into a sleeping manticore. Of course with my luck the damn thing wakes up!

Needless to say; that thing was pissed! It hollered a great big "ROAR!" scaring every bird within a 15 foot radius. I'm surprised the residents at Ponyville didn't hear the thing roar. I did the only sensible thing a pony could do at that time. I ran. But apparently no one told me how fast those fuckers can run! Half the time I'm screaming and the other half is trying not to get cut in half by those giant talons!

"I got to get out of here!" I scream basically to myself. 'Think James THINK!' I'm basically yelling at myself through my head. 'I need to get out of here! Ponyville maybe? Wait where did this wall come fr….' I thought as I ran literally, headfirst into a wall. This resulted in a loud thud and an "OW!" from me.

I rub my hoof on where a new bruise on my head is. But all I could think was 'What the hell? What did I just do?' I get up and turn around to see if the manticore was still following me. But I notice something that I thought I wouldn't get in a long while. MY CUTIE MARK! Holy shit….that just sounds…. I don't know….. Way too girly for me. But hey this is a show for little girls right?

But anyways, since you already know what my cutie mark is I'm skipping this part. I'm staring at my cutie mark for a good minute or two until my neck starts hurting. I was about to head over to the library so I can apologize to Luna and then crash into bed, but then I realized something. Could I use this new ability, which I'm calling shadowporting now since it seems to teleport me, but only works in the shadows. I blame curiosity for making me experiment with it. When I thought that I started playing scenarios into my head. Most of them are saying theoretically this can work. So twice that night I blame curiosity. I close my eyes and concentrate on my room, imagining that I was in it. I get a sense of de-javu and open my eyes to see that I'm in my room.

It was exactly like I left it. Mainly clean except for that my dirty clothes littered the floor, random stuff in the closet, and books overfilling my bookshelf. As I look around I hear sobbing coming from my mom's room. I silently open my door slowly, noticing that the hallway lights were on. I look into my mom's room to see here on the bed sobbing like crazy. I think I hear her mumbling to herself, "Why? Oh god why? Where are they? Where are my boys?" It is painful for me to see her like this. This is what can happen to her when we were missing for two or three days. But I don't think I can show her what happened to me. That would probably give her a heart attack. As quietly as I snuck in, I snuck out and went back to my room. I notice my IPod and headphones right on my end table. So I grab them, thinking that I could use them in Ponyville. I close my eyes and think about outskirts, I open my eyes again to see that I am where I wanted to be. I hear a roar in the distance so I high tail it out of there. I don't need another manticore fight with the manticore winning.

I walk/trot to the library and notice it's almost dawn. I head in feeling dead tired and immediately there was silence. This goes on for about a minute before Jason goes, "Jimmy, what happened to you?" I shrug it off by saying, "Nothing I can't handle." Which is technically true. I have a sudden urge to yawn and I go "Jesus Christ I'm tired. Can I get a few hours before I tell you what happened?" I tell them. Jason gives me one of his rare brotherly smiles, gives off a yawn too, and says "yeah I think we all could use that." The two of us head upstairs to get a few hours of rest.

7 hours later

I wake up to find that John is already awake and alive. I can hear him playing around with the CMC from up here in the library. I groan and get up, hoping that there is something to eat down there. I head downstairs to see that twilight and the gang are here. I knew this mainly because every one of those girls gave a gasp. Probably because either I'm alive or I have my cutie mark. So I go up to them and ask, "Is there anything for breakfast? Or is it lunch time now?" I ask them very casually. Applejack was the first to respond, who very kindly says "I have some apples for you, but it's closer to brunch time really," she says in her southern accent (I can't type southern accents). I gladly accept a few apples and munch on them while were waiting for Jason to get up.

I believe it was an hour or so later when Jason woke up. Let me tell you that was a long hour. Mainly because John and the CMC kept asking me questions like what happened or when Jason will get up. Seriously I'm starting to believe that they got a pinkie pie drug here that makes them more hyper than hell itself. Jason wakes up and he goes over to the kitchen, makes him a sandwich, and sits right next to me. I can already tell they all are waiting for me to say something so I start. "First off, Luna I believe you now," I say. This makes everypony in the room gasp. Except for Luna, she just smiles like she knew this would happen. Of course this becomes obvious when she says, "As was expected," We all, me included, just stare at her dumbstruck for a little while. Of course she notices this and asks, "What?" This breaks the trance we had and I continue. But twilight beats me to it.

"So Nightshade …. How did you get your cutie mark? Or, what is it?" she asks me. I just look at her rather annoyed as I say, "I was about to get to that. Ok first off the cutie mark. My cutie mark is what I'm calling 'shadowporting' which is basically teleportation but for some reason only works in the shadows. Plus I can also jump to other worlds with it," I tell them. Which makes them all gasp in awe. I can even tell Jason was impressed. I barely finished my sentence before pinkie is bouncing up and down asking "OH how did you get it? That sounds awesome!" I reply more annoyed than before "I was about to get to that part." I find a good place to sit and tell them the story of what happened to me.

A/N- HUZZA! I finally finished the chapter! Sorry it took so long I was distracted by other stuff. It was test week for school (I'm on fall break now so yay!) And I went to see the blue angels this weekend. So hopefully I will roll out a chapter or two a week for the two of you that favorite my story. Peace End A/N


	6. Cutie marks pt 2

Cutie marks pt. 2

Pre A/N I do not own anything mentioned here except for the OCs

Third person POV

When James was done talking everypony in the room had to pick up their jaw from the floor. Jason and John both had tears in their eyes as James told the part where he saw what happened to their mom. Needless to say it hit them hard. The fact that their mom seriously misses them would hurt anyone that had a heart. Even the ponies were close to tears through that part.

When James said he grabbed his IPod Luna was instantly curious. James shows them his IPod. It wasn't even a very advanced one, the IPod touch. "It's outdated though," James tells Luna. The IPod doesn't even have a camera on it. But even outdated as it was everypony was interested in it. Mainly twilight and Luna because they were wondering how it can do half the stuff it can do without magic.

They ask James about it, hoping for an explanation about it, but were disappointed when he doesn't know either. He just knows how to operate it. Which of course they ask questions that he can handle. So he tells them that it can play music, play games, and chat with other people. Rainbowdash, Applejack, and Twilight were curious about the music part. Pinkie and Luna were interested in the games. Not surprisingly Rarity and surprisingly Fluttershy was interested in the social part.

James' POV

Ok this is how far behind equestria is on science. They have no idea what the fuck an IPod is! I mean seriously I grew up with these things. Ok really I grew up with mp3 players but it's basically the same thing. Right? Anyway I decide to take care of it one thing at a time so I start with the easiest to explain, the music. I search through all my songs that would be appropriate at the time. Come on I'm 14 I listen to some pretty good stuff and stuff with a fair bit of language. And I'm pretty sure equestria doesn't like language. I'm sure Jason told them about me being a brony but I'm still not taking chances.

After searching my songs for a minute or so mumbling, "No. No. No. Good one but no….." until I eventually find 'duel of the fates' from star wars (my taste in music is pinkie pie random). I play the song at its highest volume. I forget it's familiar with me and my brothers because everypony just stares completely dumbstruck in awe. The song ends and the zombie trance everypony had suddenly stops. Almost in complete unison everypony (except for me and my brothers of course) goes "What was that?" My brothers and I now are grinning like idiots because of this. "That," I start. "Was part of the soundtrack from one of the most popular movies in our world." The song changes and I swear under my breath. I keep forgetting that I occasionally leave my IPod on shuffle and at myself for not pausing the IPod at the end, but that's not the reason I swore. The song that was next changed to "getting away with murder" by Papa roach.

I was about to stop the song when the IPod gets taken away from my hoof magically. Twilight now has it and its hovering where everypony can hear it clearly when the lyrics start. I'm just sitting on the couch with my hoofs on my head, swearing at myself at how stupid I was. Jason and John however, were starting to head bang to the beat of the music. This was and still is one of their favorite songs. The song ends and everypony is looking at us horrified. I manage to get my IPod before it crashes into the ground when twilight's magic fails. Twilight in her still horrified state asks me "Why? Why would anypony sing such a song as that?" I just reply very flatly as I pause the IPod "It's what humans do. We are naturally a very violent race and sing songs that are violent. However we do have other songs we listen to that aren't violent," I tell her. I go back to my IPod and play "hero" by skillet. Rainbowdash's interests are immediately noticed as the song progresses. Jason and John head bang to the music again as it plays. When the song ends Rainbowdash just replies, "That was AWESOME!" Pinkie agrees too though she says too much so I lose track of what the fuck she says.

I turn to twilight and tell her, "See? Not everything humans sing is about violence, although most, if not every song made by humans always have a meaning to it." She just replies with "That's…. interesting to know." I can already tell something is on her mind but I decide not to probe. Besides I got other problems go to me asking "OH OH do you have a party song on that?" I grin at her and play "party rock anthem" by LMFAO.

This goes on throughout the day as I show them some more of my music, some of the games I had like angry birds. Luna was VERY interested at that. I had to snatch my IPod from her on multiple occasions because she was getting very frustrated at the pigs. I explained the social part of my IPod and why it couldn't work here because there's no Wi-Fi. I would still be showing them more about the IPod but the damn thing is about to die. Luna was disappointed about that until pinkie said something useful for a change, "Oh maybe you can go see vinyl scratch about that! She should have something for that, or maybe twilight can charge that thing for you," she suggested. "Pinkie that is actually a good idea. That's a first," I tell her. I would imagine she would take offense but she just laughs it off. I turn to twilight and tell her, "I'll ask you if vinyl can't get something for it." She says that's fine and I head off to vinyl's. But not before I turn around to face twilight and say "Oh yeah I'm coming into work tomorrow." That comment makes Rainbowdash turn to Jason and say "I hope you like working because you're starting tomorrow." Jason groans at this and says "yes mam." John runs out to door saying "I'm heading outside! Later!"

I walk over to Vinyl's house and noticed something first off. Most of these houses look the same but her house looks like a pony nightclub and it could be for all I know. I ring the doorbell and I hear a "Coming!" from inside the house. Shortly after that the door opens and vinyl comes out saying "Hello?" "Hello. A friend of mine told you to see you about electronics and such," I tell her. She grins at me at me while she says "Yeah, your friend was right. What kind of electronic is it?" I show her the IPod while telling her "Something that isn't from here. I need a way to charge it" Her grin goes from friendly to devious. "Give me a day or so and I should be able to find something for it," she tells me. "Ok but don't go playing around with it. The battery on it is almost dead," I explain to her as I head out back to the library.

John POV

I race outside yelling behind me "I'm heading outside! Later!" before any of them can reply I'm already out the door heading to the CMC clubhouse. I head through their door already yelling "Hey I'm here! What are we doing today?" The CMC turn toward me going "YAY! We can get started now! That's a good question, what are we doing today?" they say. "Racing?" scootaloo suggests. "Decorating?" Sweetie Belle suggests. "Baking?" Applebloom suggests. I join in by saying "exploration?" but they disapprove of that one by saying "Didn't we do that one already?" Applebloom asks. "Yeah I think we did that," scootaloo Replied.

We all think about this for a while, when suddenly I got an idea. "Hey how about we go to vinyl's house? We could try being DJs" They all agreed and we screamed "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DJs!" And we run off to Vinyl's house racing to see who gets there first. Surprisingly it was Applebloom who got there first. Then it was Scootaloo, me and Sweetie Belle tied. We ring the doorbell and we were surprised when we see Jimmy answer the door and walks away. We head inside to see vinyl working on the IPod. "Oh so that's why Jimmy was here," I mumble to myself. However Applebloom heard me and she asked "Who?" "Nothing!" I quickly reply with a sheepish smile.

We walk over to vinyl and in perfect sync we go "hey vinyl! Can you help us get our cutie marks?" She jumps in surprise and notices us and gives a smile that would make pinkie proud. "Why of course! I have been dying to try and pass on my teachings," she eagerly tells us. I manage to put out, "Oh great, now were in for it," before we get assaulted by vinyl's teachings.

It seemed like days for us, but really it was only hours. The CMC didn't do so well. Scootaloo kept doing something that reminds me of rock and it wasn't that bad, but it wasn't good either. Applebloom did something country I think and that was… I don't know what to say. Don't get me started on Sweetie Belle! I don't even know what she was playing and it was BAD! Me on the other hand….erm hoof, was doing freaking awesome! I did a techno/rock version of a song from one of Jimmy's IPod, strength of a thousand men by two steps from hell (you should listen to them. Freaking awesome for an instrumental/choir band). I did so good that even vinyl was impressed. Everypony in there, because it looks like I have drawn some attention during the performance, had to pick up their jaws on the floor from my performance. Suddenly one pony starts to clap…or stomp on the ground. Then more and more ponies cheer for me as I head off the stage.

The CMC bombard me with compliments and questions. Heck I think bombarding me is too nice of a choice of words. I get saved by vinyl who gives me a pair of her DJ glasses to me. But these ones are a deep dark green instead of her signature purple glasses. "Here take them. That means you got two gifts today," she tells me. We stare at her confused until she points at my flank. What used to be blank now had a stereo and music symbols coming out of it. I stare at my cutie mark in awe. The CMC are now asking and complimenting me WAY too much so I somehow zoned them out. Vinyl snaps me out of my daze by saying, "Hey when you're open you should totally come on over and play some more of that music." It was obvious she wanted me to come back so of course I said, "YEAH!"

I thank vinyl for helping me with my cutie mark and head out with the CMC. We kind of split off after that. They went back to their houses because it's starting to get dark out now. I run back home, eager to tell Jimmy and Jason about what I did.

A/N hey here's chapter 6! 2/3 now have their cutie marks! I plan to have the main plot of the story come out around one or two chapters after they get their cutie marks so don't quit on me just yet! I might be taking OC requests later in the story so if you have an OC Pm me and I might put it in the story. Peace. END A/N


	7. Work and school part 1

Work and school part 1

James POV

The first thing I notice when I get up is the rays of sunshine in the room. The next thing is I hear a voice saying, "wake up you three you got a big day ahead of you." I groan and slowly get up. I think I hear the boys get up too. Or that might be John since I hear Jason say, "5 more minutes" I open my eyes to see that twilight is at the window holding the blinds open. John is already up and moving around and Jason has a pillow on top of him. I crawl out of bed and start moving my joints and release a great big yawn. I look over to the clock and notice its only sunrise, which I believe is 6-6:30ish. I can't read the magical sundial thingy. However my question was asked when Jason asks her what time it is. She replies, "its 6:15. You got work today nightshade and red dawn. And john school starts in an hour so we best get ready," she replies matter of factly. I mumble something about waking up at hellish hours and head downstairs to get some breakfast. The boys follow my lead, although they aren't mumbling under their breath like I am.

After breakfast we all went out to do whatever it is we need to do. Jason flew off to find rainbowdash, John ran off to find the CMC and do god knows what, and I just sat in a chair waiting for twilight to finish breakfast so I can get started. After what I think was 5 minutes she comes in and says, "Since spike is out due to royal Canterlot, you're going to be my main assistant for a while," she explains while taking out a large stack of books. "Now let's get started," she says.

Jason POV

I head outside the library and stretch out my wings. I had some time to practice, mostly to myself in some field while Jimmy and John do whatever. I take to the sky and search around for rainbowdash. Should be easy enough right? I mean how many other cyan colored, rainbow maned Pegasus are there in Ponyville right? Wrong. I think I spent a half hour over Ponyville looking for rainbowdash before I actually found her. OK I'll be honest she found me. I was sitting on a cloud catching my breath when I hear her yelling at me, "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Come on you have a lot of work to do today!"

I groan and get up off the comfy cloud and follow her. I'm starting to think I should start sleeping on those clouds. They are so freaking comfy! I follow her up to a group of ponies that are resting on a cloud. She tells me that they are all part of the weather team and will help me get started on being a weather pony. Oh boy this is gonna be a long day….

John POV

I run outside looking for the CMC. We planned on going to the school together and hope to avoid diamond tiara. I don't know who she is but the CMC make it sound like she is a bad person. Jimmy tells me she is really more of a rich daddy's little girl who always pick on the CMC, but they make it sound much worse. If anything school sounds much worse than that. Probably because I don't have any of my old friends to play with, but I do have new friends and I might be able to show them a thing or two.

I meet up with the CMC somewhere around sugar cube corner. Ok met up with them was an understatement. They crashed into me. I was walking along toward the school because twilight gave me directions on where to find the school beforehand and Sweetie Belle and Applebloom in their wagon while Scootaloo dragged them along on her scooter. They dog-piled onto me, with me on the bottom followed by Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and finally Applebloom. I was very lucky and my DJ glasses didn't break. I loved those glasses; I wear them around everywhere I go now.

I groan and slowly get up and each of them groan and get up as well. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle run up to me and rapidly apologize to me while Scootaloo groans and says, "Not again….." Why do I have a feeling this happens a lot? We eventually get organized and head off to the direction of the school. Why do I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day? I must be growing paranoid….. We make it onto the school grounds before the bell ring so count us lucky.

We were roaming around the schoolyard; ok that's an understatement we were running for our lives! Apparently everypony caught wind of what I did at Vinyl's and everyone wants to keep asking me questions about it. I wouldn't have minded so much but they keep inching closer, like a hoard of zombies. Ironically our savior from the fillies was the ONE person we didn't want to meet… Diamond tiara…

"Hey look it's the blank flanks! Still without your cutie marks I see," she sneers at them. I quickly give in to annoyance and say, "HEY! Leave them alone." She just looks at me very annoyed until she realized who she was looking at and just grinned. "Oh look its ponyville's new DJ. What are you doing with those blank flanks?" she asks, and practically snarling those last words. "Well those 'blank flanks' happen to be my friends, something you don't have," I sneer back. The comment not only did it make Diamond Tiara mad, but the crowd around us gasps and goes "OOOOOOOOOOH!" It was quite a sight to see Diamond Tiara and her face as she gave off a giant mix of emotions. We all were laughing at this point and we would be for hours on end too until the bell ringed.

We all head inside and everyone takes their seats. I am standing at the front looking very confused, mainly because I have nowhere to sit. I look over to the CMC and see that they have saved a spot for me. I take off my glasses and start walking toward them when a pony who I assume was the teacher stops me with her hoof. She looks at me with a cheerful smile and says, "Welcome to the Schoolhouse John. I'm Ms. Cheerilee. Let's wait for the bell to ring again shall we?" She tells/asks me. I nod my head and feel a little bit better about being new to school.

The bell rings and everypony is still talking until Cheerilee starts speaking. "Now class pay attention! As most of you know by now we have a new student," She begins. The rest of the class who didn't notice me looks at me and gives gasps of surprise. "So I would like you all to say hello to John," Cheerilee says. Suddenly almost everypony in the room yelled "HI JOHN!" "Ok class since we have a new student we're going to ask a few questions and get on with today's lesson," Cheerilee finishes. I give off a huge grin. Today is gonna be an interesting day.

A/N Hey I'm not dead and I got another chapter out! Oh I would also like to say YAY! My first review! After 6 chapters and little over 400 story views I get my first review! It's a big thing for me so get used to it. R&R please. Peace end A/N


	8. work and school part 2

Work and School part 2

John POV

When she said that the class was able to ask me questions I have a huge grin on my face. But inside my head is going NOOOOOOOO! I make friends very easily but speaking in front of people….. yeah that's a different story.

"OK class who wants to go first?" Cheerilee asks. Almost immediately every hoof went up in the air. "Ok let's see here…. Snips how about you?" Cheerilee asks. Snips is by far the smallest pony here; even by filly standards. His light blue body jumps up and down very excitedly while he asks, "Is it really true you're Pomyville's new DJ?" He asks me, earning a few gasps from the crowd. I grin and pull out my glasses and say, "Well….. I guess I am" earning gasps of awe from the crowd. I'm guessing that the fillies thought it was just rumors. Heck I think even Ms. Cheerilee was surprised too, assuming by the way she was smiling.

"Ok next question. Umm let's see…. Silver Spoon how about you?" Cheerilee asks one of the ponies. If the name didn't get me to know that she must be a snob as well, then the fact that she was sitting next to Diamond Tiara would have. "Why does your older brother swear?" she asks. My grin immediately turns into a frown and then back as I say, "Which one?" earning a few giggles from the crowd. "But anyways it's a really old bad habit that they have. Though Red Dawn is smart enough not to do it in public," I tell them, earning a few more giggles from the crowd. Am I that lovable?

I answer a couple more questions and before I knew it Cheerilee says, "Last question class, then you can ask more during recess." By this point every available hoof was in the air and everypony was trying to ask a question. So each filly was talking over each other. BUT unfortunately the voice that not only shuts everypony up, but is the voice that once again I don't want to hear… Diamond Tiara. Again. "Why do you hang out with those 'BLANK FLANKS'?" She asks me. Most of the fillies gasped while some of them groaned out load. I have a feeling that she makes fun of the CMC a lot. Hell even Mrs. Cheerilee is frowning when she tells/yells at diamond tiara for that. With the frown deep within my glasses by this point I just reply, "Well maybe if you weren't such a spoiled daddy's girl AND have more friends maybe you would know the answer" I tell her. Before I even said that I was annoyed at her. Man Jimmy is really having a bad influence on me.

When I said that the entire room and I mean the ENTIRE room gasped and had their jaws on the floor. Even Cheerilee was stunned at what I said but she quickly recovered. "That's enough John! You do not need to be mean to Diamond Tiara! Now go apologize. And you!" she says first to me and then pointing at Diamond tiara. "I do not need to tell you again! One more outburst like that and I'm going to have to tell your father," she tells her. I give a great big sigh, stare her in the eyes and quickly say, "Sorry" and then ask Mrs. Cheerilee, "so where am I sitting?" She just smiles at me and says, "Oh I forgot didn't I? Well you can go ahead and sit wherever you want" I give off a grin and sit right between the CMC. "Oh and John when school is over you're coming with me, we must talk to Nightshade about this," Cheerilee tells me. I groan and lay my head on the desk, hoping that this day will go by fast. "Now let's begin!" Cheerilee tells the class…..

Jason POV

Being a weather pony is easier than I thought it would be. My co-workers were fun to hang around with and we practically did nothing half the time! They taught me how to make rain from the clouds (interesting enough), How to remove clouds by kicking (They are so soft….), even make lighting appear from the clouds (THAT was fun!). When I got that part down we grabbed one of the clouds by the outskirts of town and took a nap.

After the brief nap we just roamed around and made some idle chit chat when rainbowdash has a crazy idea. "Hey since there are only 10 of us; why don't we have a race?" she suggests. All of our ears immediately picked up by this. Most of them groaned like it was a bad idea, one or two held blank faces, and me and some other pony had grins on our faces. I was the first to speak, "Challenge accepted" I tell her. Everypony's jaw was on the cloud by this point. After a few seconds a couple other ponies recovered and joined in on the challenge. Eventually every single one of us was up on the challenge. Rainbowdash was just sitting there with her cocky-as-hell grin.

"Alright listen up! We're starting from here and the first one to sugarcube corner wins! The last one there has to buy everypony lunch!" rainbowdash tells us. I started to panic. If I lose this (Which I won't, I'm not that low about myself) I don't have any bits to pay for this meal. I am determined to win no matter what at this point! I really don't care that rainbowdash is WAY faster than me, I want to win. And very few things stop me from winning.

"All right! ON YOU'RE MARK! GET SET..." Rainbowdash purposely stopped talking. Everypony now is waiting for her mark. I have no doubt she's waiting for the moment where she gets the best advantage. Like I'm going to let that happen. After a few more seconds Rainbowdash screams "GO!"

Damn everypony here is fast! When she said "GO" we all (myself included) burst through and flew very freaking fast! The cloud we were on wasn't even there anymore. I laugh a good bit and start to fly faster and past some ponies. After passing a few more pegasi (damn I'm fast!) I'm right behind Rainbowdash. She notices me and starts to fly a little faster. "OH hell no!" I think to myself and will myself to go a little faster.

By this point I'm going as fast as I can and I'm STILL behind Rainbowdash! I am trying and trying to go faster. When I realize that it isn't working I am pissed! I do not and I repeat DO NOT like losing. I suddenly have a crazy idea and hope it works. In theory it should work, I mean technically two of my brothers can do it so why the fuck I couldn't do it?

I imagine myself at the windows of sugarcube corner. Willing myself that I will go there. I close my eyes and start feeling extreme G forces like you would on a roller coaster. The next thing I know I hear a "CRASH" and feel myself crashing on the…..floor? I let off a big groan and slowly open my eyes and find myself at sugarcube corner. And guess what? I'm the first one there! The ponies around me have their eyes wide open and jaws on the floor.

Rainbowdash tackles me while screaming "DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?..." Amazingly fast I push her off of me and ask her, "What happened?" She just looks at me and gives a 'are you serious!?' look. "Well since you obviously missed your awesome stunt you pulled I guess I'll explain." She then dramatically clears her throat and explains what I did.

Apparently I am freaking awesome! When rainbowdash was in the lead I somehow zoomed past her in a flurry of light and landed/crashed just outside of sugarcube corner in a barrage of lighting and noise. Needless to say it scared the shit out of everypony there. When she was done explaining I was already on the floor laughing my ass off. When I get out of my real ROFL every pegasi on the team is there. I get up off the floor and just smile at them as I say, "Well you guys owe me lunch!"

Before I could start laughing again Rainbowdash just calmly tells me, "well we owe you lunch fair and square but that's not the only thing you earned today." I give her a confused look but she points at my flank and when I look at it my head does a double take. On my flank is my cutie mark! It has the shape of a comet and its trail but there is lighting all around it. "AWESOME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. After my initial excitement is over I turn to them and say, "I hope you have deep pockets; because I am seriously hungry now" before they could ask what I just meant by 'deep pockets' I run into to store and say "I want one of everything!"

5 hours later James POV

Oh sweet fucking Christ that was horrible! Twilight must have had me carry and re-organize a ton of books or somewhere close to that number! The library was **WAY** bigger than you see in the show. One shelf on the 'bookcases' are the size of a pony! And that's just the main room!

All in all it isn't bad work. I have volunteered with library work before (long story) so it wasn't much different. Every now and then a pony would come in and borrow or return a book but other than that not much happened in the library. I got my IPod from vinyl an hour or two ago so I was listening to my music while finishing up the pile of books Twilight had for me. That pile of books used to be a mountain of books so I'm pretty damn proud of what I did. I was finished putting away the last book when Mrs. Cheerilee and John came into the library. I pause the song I was listening to and head over to where they are. How the fuck I was able to do it without fingers I have no idea but I did it anyway. I learned very early on to not think too hard about stuff like this.

I head over to them and it's obvious that John doesn't want to be here. I make it over to them and say, "Hello Mrs. Cheerilee how can I help you?" "Ah Nightshade excellent I need to talk to you about John's….behavior," Mrs. Cheerilee tells me. I let off a small sigh and then ask "What did he do?" John flinches at that remark and Cheerilee frowns a bit and explains to me what John said.

When she told me about what John said to Diamond Tiara I was fighting back laughter. When she finished talking I was on the ground laughing so hard I was hurting myself. After a minute or two….or five of non-stop laughter I get up and say, "I'm sorry about that Cheerilee. I just find it funny that John says that. Oh geez I'm such a bad influence on him but DAMN that was funny." Cheerilee frowns and frowned even deeper when I swore.

I regain my posture and tell Cheerilee, "needless to say thank you for telling me he will be punished accordingly." I wink at John when I say this to show he's not really getting punished. Cheerilee didn't see the wink and says, "Oh ok then. I guess I'll be on my way then," Cheerilee says and then she walks out the door. Almost as if on cue Twilight comes in and says, "What was going on? I hear so much laughter that I thought Pinkie Pie was dying!" John and I both laugh at that thought.

I quickly explain what happened to twilight and then turn to John and say, "well you aren't in trouble but I don't want to hear that this happened again…..unless she absolutely deserves it ok?" John's eyes go wide open and he nods his head so fast I thought it would come off. He says, "Oh of course! Thank you Jimmy! I'll see you later!" and before I say anything he is already out the door heading to sweet apple acres. No doubt heading to the CMC clubhouse to do god knows what. I chuckle to myself and head back in to start on whatever Twilight needs me to do now.

A/N Hey guys I'm not dead! I promise you this that the next chapter will have some parts that will have action and maybe suspense in there. I would like to thank Nathanhart90210 for reviewing multiple times. Because of you many more people have viewed my story and greatly appreciate that. Me reviewing my own story was a irl friend that I happen to let him read my story and he posted a review…..as me. Anyways please make a review about whatever you liked/didn't like/ what could change/ ya-da-ya-da that kind of stuff. Peace END A/N


	9. unexpected occurences

Unexpected occurrences

James POV

It's been three days since Jason has done his 'Light warp' as he calls it. We moved from Twilight's library house into a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment that we bought with some 'help'. Thanks Twilight and Pinkie.

The place to say the least wasn't pretty. One thing was for certain though; the place needed a touch up. The place needs to be repainted, there was very little furniture, and don't even get me started on the bed! Of course being the oldest I get the master bedroom.

The nightmare that happened today started like any other day. I get up, not because it was early; and I woke up pretty fucking early (usually 6 or 7 earth time). I woke up because it was fucking hot. It must have been well over 100+ degrees there. I grumble something about the weather and get out of bed. The same thing must have happened to the boys because they are awake as well. And they do not get up for ANYTHING before 9 or 10 earth time.

"The heat?" I ask them knowing more than likely that it is the heat that woke them. "Yep," was all that John replied. "It's so fucking hot!" Jason complained. I giggle a bit and have a sense of De-Javu. "I feel like I know this from somewhere," I think out loud. "I don't see how you could. 1 we have never been here and 2 it's fucking hot!" Jason complained again.

"Well shut up and come with me then. We're getting groceries and after that we'll stop by sugar cube corner and see if they have ice cream," I tell them. The next thing I know they are at the door telling me to hurry up. "Heh heh heh works every time," I think out loud as I head outside with my brothers.

OK something is definitely going on! There is literally not one pony in the street right now! Not one at all! And the marketplace is usually buzzing at this time of day. John speaks what was on everypony's mind, "Where is everypony?" I just reply with a, "I don't know John. I don't know." Jason stayed silent.

We were halfway through the market when we saw our first pony. Or rather terrified stallion. I walk up to him and he nearly flew 12 feet in the air (as far as I'm concerned earth ponies only jump 10 feet)! "G-GO AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He screams at me. "Whoa whoa whoa! Dude its ok, what the fuck happened anyway?" I ask/tell him. His eyes grow wide and then turn small and at the same time and says, "Oh thank Celestia! You're stallions! Not those crazy mares!" as he continues his rants something clicked in my head. "Oh shit…" was all I could say before a mare screamed "LOOK THERE'S SOME STALLIONS!" Suddenly as if on cue every mare on Ponyville came bursting out. "FUCK!" was all the four of us could say before we ran for our lives.

Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for us, the stallion we met like three minutes ago tripped and every mare went for him instead of us. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Jason screams at me. "MARE HEAT SEASON! IT'S A LONG STORY!" I tell them. By this point every pony, unicorn, AND pegasi knows we're here and they are hot on our tails. Literally for John and me; Jason was doing fancy flying moves as he dodges every mare that tries to get him. One of them with a multicolored mane (rainbowdash? It's hard to tell when it's a blur) manages to tackle Jason to the ground.

I yell "SORRY!" and buck the pony off of him. But unfortunately for us the mares caught up to us. "JOHN DO SOMETHING!" I scream at John. I do not want to be "loved" today! John takes a stance and charges up his horn and releases a wave of magic yelling "FUS RO DA!" Needless to say it stunned everypony. Some of the ponies even flew off their feet. When the mares recovered we were 50 feet away from them already.

"GOTTA LOVE SKYRIM CLICHES!" I yell at the boys while laughing hysterically. Heck even Jason was laughing and he usually gets annoyed when John does stuff like that. "I KNOW RIGHT!?" Both of them tell me in their sync voicing.

Unfortunately for us the mares caught up pretty damn faster than I would have wanted. My eyes catch something that I would never willingly go in again; but desperate times call for desperate measures. "FOLLOW ME BOYS!" I yell at Jason and John as I run toward the Ever-free forest. My logic is that since most ponies don't have the balls to go in there we'll be safe for a while.

Believe it or not that actually worked! The love-driven mares notice where we were going and actually slowed down a bit. When they came to a complete stop we were already 200 feet or so into the forest. Some mares went in after us, but compared to the 100 or so ponies chasing us that was pretty fucking great! Once again, unfortunately for us we were so busy looking behind us (the god damn place is like a giant maze! It was easy to lose them) and we weren't paying attention to what was in front of us and crashed into a group of ponies.

"OW! God damn it!" I yell. "Son of a bitch!" Jason screams as he trips. "AHHH!" John screams as he crashes into us. The other ponies swore and screamed too but I couldn't make out what they said. Since were on top of them.

I finally get off of the ponies, which by the way we can tell are stallions due to their low voice and their face is obviously stallion like. Except for one, for some reason he has a feminine like face. "Ok RED DAWN! JOHN! GET OFF OF THEM!" I yell at Jason and John. I can't put my hoof on it but those voices are familiar somehow…

The boys get off of them after what seemed like a minute of non-stop groaning I get a good look at the group of stallions. What I saw nearly scared me shitless. Out of the four stallions there are two Alicorns. The other two were pegasi. "OH SHIT DUDES I'm SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!..." I yell more apologies at them. I forget what it was but I wasn't gonna let my ass get roasted because we crashed into them.

However that never came to that point because one of the pegasi gets up, groans and says, "Ugh what the fart happened?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Only one person I know says fart in a sentence like that and he was a human! I quickly put two and two together and hesitantly say, "Devon? Is that you?" He looks at me with an odd look on his face and quickly turns into surprise as he says, "James? What the fart are you doing here!?" Great….. Now I'm the center of attention. Everypony is looking at me and we had an awkward silence onto we hear a "THERE THEY ARE!"

"OH SHIT! RUN!" I scream at them! Thankfully they follow my lead and we are running deeper and deeper into the forest while screaming either, "SHIT!" or "OH FUCK!" After a few minutes of running left and right we make it to a small clearing that we SHOULD be able to talk in peace.

I turn to look at them and say, "Ok since this area is clear I need to know who you guys are. And sup Devon." Now that I have a good look at Devon he is a dark purple pony with a black mane with white streaks through it. His cutie mark (That bastard! He got his cutie mark when he came here!) is what looks to be a laptop and he has….metal wings? Devon looks at me and says, "Mooney? How the fart did you get here!? We thought you were dead!" Once again I'm the center of attention. But that quickly changes when I say, "Long story but before we get into that I need to know who is who. Oh and that is Jason," I said pointing at Jason. "And that is our youngest brother John," I said while pointing at John.

One of the alicorns finally spoke up and said, "James it's me David." David was taller than Luna or big mac but smaller than Celestia. He was a really light blue, almost cyan or aqua body with the same color mane with white streaks through it. It reminds me of Colgate toothpaste for some reason. His cutie mark was a sword and shield in a Zelda style fashion.

"Ok and you?" I ask the other alicorns. "Dude it's me Nathan," Nathan replies with a bit of his classical sarcasm. Nathan was a lighter purple than Devon but a darker purple than Twilight. His mane was a light black with red stripes through his mane. His height was the same as if not taller than Celestia His cutie mark was a pair of red Pegasus wings surrounded by sparkles.

"And I'm Logan. And why are we our OC's?" Logan tells/asks me. Logan was a jet black Pegasus with a darker black mane with silver streaks running through it. I couldn't tell what his Cutie mark was at the moment but I think it involved flying.

After a minute or two of awkward silence I just say, "Ok I believe you guys. I can't believe you're here!" They had their Jaws on the ground until Jason asked me, "How could you tell?" I just give Jason a very annoyed look and say, "Jason just because we are in Equestria for three or four days doesn't mean I forget my best friends' personalities. And those names aren't really something that you can find very often in Equestria." He shrugs it off and says, "Fair enough."

"Ok you guys remember your OC names?" I ask them. They nod their head in agreement. "Wait what are their OC names?" Jason asks me. I sigh and say, "Oh yeah that's right you don't know." I point at Nathan and say, "He likes to call himself Magspeed." I point to Devon, "we always had a little laugh with his but we call him Bumtart." We then proceed to giggle a bit thinking about how the locals are going to react to his name. I point at Logan and say, "He is known as Shadow Wing." Finally I pointed at David and frowned a bit. "We still scold him for his choice of Name, mainly because it was fucking stupid. David is known as…..Thrackrazod," I tell Jason.

"OK and by the way guys I'm known as Nightshade here. Jason is known as Red Dawn. And John is known as well John," They nod their head in understanding as I say each name.

Logan finally speaks up and finishes his question, "Ok so seriously what just happened? I mean when we got here what was going on?" The other guys agreed as well so I just say, "Heat season. That's what happened."

We talked for a good while without any sign of the heat crazed mares. Hopefully they left or they…..found another stallion to…..love… I found out that they came into Equestria the same way we made it into Equestria. After a good while I notice it was getting dark I told them, "well guys we should probably make a camp and stay here for the night. Hopefully by morning this heat season thingy will be over and we can have ponies kiss their flanks!" I say as I point toward David and Nathan while laughing my flank off. What surprised me was everyone else was laughing with me.

We laughed for a good long while until I finally remember to breathe and say, "Well guys I'm going to bed. It has been a long day for me." And with that I find a comfy spot in the grass and finally close my eyes. Hopefully tomorrow will be nothing like today and I can get some peace and quiet. Boy was a completely wrong.

**A/N **Hey guys I'm not dead! First off I apologize to you guys for not posting this chapter on yesterday. I will not bother explaining because it will sound rather weak. Secondly I do not own the OC ponies listed here. The following OC belong to their respective owners: Magspeed belongs to Nathanhart90210, Bumtart belongs to my irl best friend Devon, Thrackrazod belongs to my irl friend David, Shadow Wing belongs to another one of my irl friends who is named Logan. Thirdly check out my other story "All alone" I already have one request to continue it so if I can get enough love for that story I will continue it along with this story. Fourthly I will not be able to post out a chapter by this weekend. Between school and going camping this weekend I won't have enough time to write a chapter by the end of this week. So with that in mind please R&R, tell me what you liked and didn't like, and have a good week. Peace. **END A/N**


	10. What just happened?

What just happened?

James POV

Once the heat went down, which was the following day we started heading out the Everfree forest. We were in that forest for hours now. The place is huge! When we finally got out of the god forsaken forest it was midday. I will be honest that forest is fucking creepy. It always makes me feel that something is watching me and my previous account with the forest doesn't help matters.

Anyway we make it to the town and everypony's reaction was just as how I expected it. When everypony saw the Nathan and David they went out of their way to not only kiss their ass, but bowed and tried to say hi and shake their hoof. The rest of us snickered and giggled as the two alicorns were swarmed and eventually overwhelmed by the ponies.

I eventually had to come into the swarm saying…..ok I was really screaming but still I was screaming at all the ponies to "BACK OFF! THE 'ROYAL' PONIES NEED SOME ROOM! WHERE THE FUCK IS TWILIGHT!?"

The crowed finally cleared about 15 minutes later, either still gossiping about the two alicorns or the fact I just swore as loud as I can for Twilight. Twilight's reaction to Nathan and David was completely and utterly priceless! She first came to me rather annoyed. I probably disturbed her reading some book or something. But anyway she walked (trotted?) toward me and was about to criticize me for god knows what, and then she saw them.

She must have pulled a Pinkie pie because her jaw hit the floor; she gasped as loud as she possibly could, and almost high tailed it out of there. Luckily for us I grabbed her tail and yanked before she could leave. I then quickly spit out her tail and then say, "Twilight its ok. They're with me. They're my friends."

Before she could reply we got hit with…..Pinkie. I have no idea how the fuck she did it but she 'Jumped' right out of nowhere and screamed with joy, "HI I'M PINKIE PIE! ARE YOU NEW HERE BECAUSE I NEVER SAW YOU HERE SO THAT MUST MEAN YOU ARE NEW HERE AND THAT MUST MEAN I NEED TO THROW YOU A WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY!" thankfully for all of us I put a hoof in her mouth and simply said, "Shut up. Ponyville library. Now" amazingly she grew wide eyed and 'poofed' (what the fuck is with this pony?) right out of my very hooves and was at the doorstep of the library.

We all would've stayed there for hours not knowing what was going on around us trying to figure out what pinkie just did. Twilight however had different plans and said, "Ahem….. Yeah um I think we need to get your 'friends' over to the library while I go look for the girls and meet you there. "Sounds like a plan," I tell her.

We get to the library in amazingly fast time. I guess everypony realized either not to fuck with me or the fact we're traveling with 'royalty'. Honestly that part will always make me smile unless the grimmest of things happen.

When we got into the library the rest of the group apparently couldn't hold in their excitement anymore, for because they shrieked in perfect sync, "OMGOMGOMG THAT WAS TWILIGHT! THE ONE AND ONLY TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" OW god damn there goes my ears for a while.

Jason however had none of that and screamed at that to "shut the fuck up!" and then he started complaining about his ears hurting. We all giggled at that. Seeing Jason annoyed was a treat in itself. Seeing him mad however… oh damn I'm going off topic

About 5 minutes later Twilight came in with the rest of the elements of harmony while pinkie tried to explain to the girls that there was quote on quote "There are new ponies in town and that two of them are royalty just like Celestia and Luna! Also I'm going to throw them a super duper uper 'Welcome to Ponyville party!'"

"Yeah Pinkie we heard." Rainbowdash said clearly annoyed at the 4th wall breaking pony. "I still don't believe-" was all she said before she saw the new ponies in the room. Everypony had a look of shock on their faces. The main six a shocked looks that said, 'omgomgomg!' while Nathan, David, etc. had looks of 'OMG HOLY SHIT IT'S THE MAIN SIX!' while Jason and I had a look of 'God damn it' on our face.

An awkward silence goes for a few seconds that seemed like minutes before Rainbowdash nearly screamed, "OMGOMGOMG! NIGHTSHADE IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?" She probably would have gone screaming at me longer but she looked me in the eyes and realized this wasn't a joke.

And what was probably twice as longer she screamed for forgiveness at Nathan and David while the rest of us were laughing our asses off. Rainbowdash looks hurt and confused by what we're doing so I said between giggles, "You don't have to beg for forgiveness when they're technically not royalty. You're a fucking idiot!" I then continue to laugh my ass off so hard that I can't even breathe.

When I can finally breathe (and hear too for that matter) I hear the four of them having fangasims to the main six. For some reason they looked confused as hell about what's going on. When they gave me a confused look I told them that they are humans like me and my brothers and the believe it or not came the same way we did.

"So let me introduce you to Magspeed AKA Nathan, Thrackrazod AKA Colgate AKA David, Bumtart AKA Devon, and Shadow wing AKA Logan," I state; each pony raising their hoof at their name and earning a few giggles at Colgate's nickname. Before he could protest at the nickname I say, "Look in the mirror you look like the freaking toothpaste."

"And they aren't royalty?" twilight asks. "Nope," I reply back. "Also they are big time bronies so don't expect their fangasims to stop till Pinkie throws her," I clear my throat, "a 'Welcome to Ponyville and Welcome Royalty and hope you forever and ever enjoy your stay in Ponyville!' party."

Before anyone can complement to what probably was going to be the title of the party Pinkie beats me to it "OH OOH that reminds me I need to start up the party! BYE GUYS! BYE GIRLS!" and with that she 'poofed' away. But this time she disappears and confetti and party streamers appear out of nowhere. Almost in perfect sync the 12 of us say, "What just happened? Oh that's Pinkie pie for you. Wait we're saying the exact same thing!" And with that realization we laugh for a good couple of minutes and we wait out what probably is gonna become a completely different welcome party.

**A/N** Hey guys I'm back! You already know why I didn't post a chapter last week so I won't even explain. I do however need your guy's (or girl's) help.(spoiler past this part) I plan on putting the plot of this story into the next chapter and I need help deciding what it is going to be. I have narrowed down my list to three things and I need you guys to tell me which one you like (whether review or PM Idc which). The three choices are: 1.) Nightmare moon returns and frees discord and they rein chaos together, 2.) The diamond dogs become bad asses and declare war on Equestria, or 3.) Changeling invasion. There are your Choices please vote on them. I shall see you readers next week so….. Peace **End A/N**


	11. well fuck

Well fuck…..

**Pre A/N** Well since literally only 7 of you have voted (and I had to ask 5 of you…..) I decided fuck it. I am going to do the only one where if I want to I can put all three of them into the story. So without further ado chapter 11 **End Pre A/N**

Third person POV

After a few hours after the main six been introduced to the group. Pinkie pie insisted on throwing a party and everypony (the new ponies reluctantly agreeing) agreed that it can today, but first they get introduced by the entire town.

So that time is now. The entire town is centered at the town hall waiting for the mayor to introduce the new ponies. By this point everypony knows that these ponies are very important ponies and that there will be a pinkie pie party after this. And nopony in their right mind wouldn't go to a pinkie pie party.

The entire crowed immediately went quiet when they saw the mayor enter the stage or when she started speaking, "Welcome fillies and gentlecolts! I'm sure you all heard by now that I am going to introduce some new ponies into the town. Well I'm here to say that is true and that these ponies are very….different to say the least." Most of the ponies snickered or shrieked at that response. Apparently they got a very good look at the new guys and found out two of them are alicorns and one of the Pegasus is a cyborg pony.

The snickering/shrieking stopped when the mayor started speaking again, "Ahem….. Well now that's out of the way let's start with the first pony. Fillies and Gentlecolts Please to introduce Mr. Shadow wing!" The cheering of ponies fills the air as Logan takes a deep breath of air and joins the Mayor on the stage. Some Ponies gasped at how dark of a black he has.

"OK now…. The next pony is a Pegasus with an odd name even by their standards," This made some of the Pegasi laugh while most of them smiled at the remark. "Please to welcome on the stage as well its Mr.… Bumtart." Ponies of every race giggled at the name and politely clapped (stomped?) but gasped when they saw him; whether in awe or fear was hard to tell. A few of the fillies saw and said, "Look mommy! That pony has metal wings!" If Devon heard it he made no remark about it.

"Now welcome to the stage-" Mayor was cut off by the sound of thunderous explosions and a cart being pushed to the middle of the town. Everypony within a mile of Ponyville could hear "WELCOME MY EVER-MOST LOYAL SUBJECTS! FOR I HAS RETURNED! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" By the end of this even more fireworks and explosions of light were happening. The main six and seven stallions all groaned, knowing what is going to happen.

James POV

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! It's Trixie….. It's amazing how well the show catches her personality but it still is one of the more annoying things about the pony. I mean seriously, she yells in a royal-ish Canterlot voice and basically has explosions for everything.

An idea comes into my head as she finishes her barrage of boastfulness and I pull off a deviant smile. The group notices and even Pinkie looks a bit concerned. "Hey guys," I say with the smile still on my face. "How would you like to scare Trixie?"

After I quickly explained they all agreed and took positions around Trixie's cart. I walk up to Trixie's cart in an insulting fashion, walk right in front of her, stare dead in her eyes, and said two words, "Bull Shit." Most of the gathered ponies that heard (which was everypony) gasped at what was heard. Even Trixie flinched at the 'colorful' (Irony!) language.

Trixie was quick to react for she said, "Oh? We have a 'Neighsayer' in the house! Please tell THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE what you can do that I can't. Anything you can do I can do better" Her boastful confidence makes it so easy to fool her. I blink and the next thing I know I'm right behind her, I tap her on the shoulder and say, "That. Top that."

She grabs a rope with her magic and tries to tie me with it but I just shadowport out of her way onto an adjacent rooftop and wait. She is frantically looking around for me and so is the crowd. Being a shade of the night really helps on my part. I raise a hoof over to twilight and Bumtart who are behind the cart and twilight starts to charge up her horn.

I clear my throat catching everypony's attention. "Now now Trixie you know that's against the rules. Someone must teach you some manners," I tell her. Just as she was about to attack Twilight casts a teleportation spell and she and Devon appear near Trixie in a flash of light. The light bounced off of Devon's metal wings and for a second gave him an appearance of an angel.

While Trixie was flabbergasted and everypony heard an eagle screech and a black blur in the night sky. The next thing that everypony knew the black blur landed right next to Trixie and Logan said, "Boo!" This made Trixie jump in the air. Everypony that wasn't shocked by Logan's sudden appearance was laughing their flank off as Trixie tried to recover her already bruised ego.

Trixie was about to say something but then fireworks were being launched and Rainbowdash Yelled, "MAKE WAY FOR ROYALTY!" Everypony turned around and what they saw made them gasp in awe. For coming down the road was two alicorns. David and Nathan to be more precise. Each one of them was wearing a crown that was obviously made by rarity (Way too many gems for my taste) and a royal looking cape that seemed to be a part of them as they went by.

Everypony now was on the ground kneeling in respect. I shadowported in front of them and said, "hey guys how's it going?" and with that I brohoofed them which they gladly returned and we looked at Trixie. Her mouth was pinkie pie style on the floor and shattered into a bunch of little pieces.

Jason used his Light warp to appear right next to us and John teleported next to me and they both said (Not in sync however), "did we miss the party?" and they both grinned at us. The seven of us regrouped with the main six who are in front of Trixie's cart. I boldly stand in front of the group and say, "well you still want to challenge these 'neighsayers?'" and I flash a deviant grin at her.

Trixie regained what little self-confidence she had and said, "Why yes I think I do. I shall summon NIGHTMARE MOON!" Before any of us could react to what she said and she used her horn to use some sort of spell and screamed, "NIGHTMARE MOON! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! COME ON OUT AND SHOW THESE PONIES I AM TRULY AS GREAT AND POWERFUL AS I SAY!" And with that statement the magic charged in her horn shot out into the sky.

Trixie must have realized what she did because she started screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as a cloud of purple-ish mist engulfed her. The sound of her screaming eventually died out into maniacal laughter and the mist dissolved into something that made everypony gasp in fear. For standing where Trixie was is a just as large if not larger than Celestia herself Alicorn that had the same color body I do and a mane that was blacker than the night and had stars mixed within it. This Alicorn had armor that reminded me of Ancient royal guards' armor on her. Everypony knew who this Alicorn is. This is the Alicorn based off of legends and the stuff nightmares of made of. For Nightmare Moon is back and she is back with a thirst of vengeance.

I did the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time. I looked to the ground and said "Well fuck."

**A/N** Well I don't know how I keep doing it but here's another chapter for you guys. I am honestly disappointed in the results of the poll. As I said in the Pre A/N only 7 of you guys voted and I had to ask 5 of you about it. Anyways if you have an OC you would like to put in or even an idea for a chapter please review or send me a message. Oh and because its thanksgiving week I am not putting out another chapter till the week after thanksgiving. So with that I'll see you guys (and girls if any girls read my story) in two weeks. Peace **END A/N**


	12. a fight and we won?

A Fight And We Win?

Third person POV

When James looked to the ground and said, "Well fuck" Nightmare Moon gave herself a cocky grin and said, "Well at least somepony recognizes me. Don't you all remember who I am?" Before she could say anything else Twilight and James says, "Yeah we know. You're Nightmare Moon," However James continued on by saying, "And you want to bring eternal night forever ya-da ya-da ya-da we know already can we move along?"

Everypony Nightmare Moon included had their mouths open and stared at James. He was carrying a smug on his face from his comment and everyone staring at him. He notices everypony staring at him and he says, "Oh I haven't even got started yet,"

"So anyway Nightmare Moon it's obvious we know who you are but do you know who we are?" Before she could say anything James presses on. "I'll tell you who we are. We are the ponies that will metaphorically and physically kick your ass! For you see here," He then grabs Jason and John and continues, "Us three right here are Mooney's. So by some prophecy long ago that I still call bullshit on The three of us and possibly those four," Pointing at Devon, David, Nathan and Logan, "Are going to completely and utterly destroy you" By the end of the speech James seems to make the night itself glow without any physical light. But it can be argued to be everypony's imagination.

Everypony expected Nightmare Moon to be even a little bit afraid. Most ponies that moved into Ponyville knew about 'strange' things happening in Ponyville so the residents have read the lore and knew about the prophecy James is talking about and everypony expected Nightmare Moon to know this prophecy and to be in anything afraid. But everypony was dead wrong because she just started laughing.

This laughing seemed innocent at first but quickly changed into full blown maniacal laughter. This unnerved everypony since the laughing fit lasted for minutes on end. When she finally stopped she just took a quick breath of air and said, "You foal! Do you really expect to beat ME!? Where I have a thousand years to perfect who I am! How!?" her voice was so confident it made everypony think through what she said.

James however either didn't really pay attention to what she said or really didn't care because he just said, "Watch me." And with that he took off running…. Erm sprinting on his hind legs human style. Nightmare Moon found this amusing until James came right in front of her and just PUNCHED her right in the face! This random act of violence not only got everypony out of the daze but gave them confidence that Nightmare Moon could be defeated. Or at least severely hurt.  
The 12 ponies started running as fast as they could at Nightmare Moon and help James. 5 or 6 ponies were screaming at the top of their lungs too but nopony could tell who they were. Most ponies believe it was the stallions and possibly Rainbowdash or Applejack.

Nightmare Moon avoided James' second punch at her and barely dodged a magic spell twilight shot at her. Jason managed to tackle Nightmare Moon (fuck it Nightmare Moon from this point forward will be known as NM because I'm lazy) but he was easily thrown off only to have Applejack buck her right in the stomach.

Anypony with wings flew right in the air and dive bombed at NM while all the fighting unicorns shot Magical blasts at NM WHILE James was fighting her. He would use his shadowporting to avoid NM attacks and hitting her right behind. However he can't think of everything and usually gets hit either by NM or the magical blasts the unicorns (Whose numbers are growing with every hit he deals) keep shooting at NM and unsurprisingly miss. Except for twilight's spells and the lucky unicorn's spell most of them missed or both ponies dodged them. Some of the unicorns collapsed from overuse of their magic.

The earth Ponies did everything they could but they really ended up help move away ponies that were hurt in the fight and occasionally buck apples or something similar. Some Earth Ponies even went in to try and help but were quickly beaten down and dragged away before any more harm could be done to them.

The Pegasi were surprisingly more accurate than the unicorns. For each shot the unicorns got on NM the Pegasi had hit her five or six times. They do however miss and a few have already either got taken down by NM attacks or crashed into the ground. Hard. Most of the injured Pegasi usually had head injuries because it was the latter that got them. One time Jason crashed into James and had them almost killed if it wasn't for Twilight, David, and Nathan's quick magical shooting saved them.

When that happened James did something that completely and utterly shocked everypony. When Jason crashed into him (and a good bit of swearing because of it) HE WAS PISSED! James rarely gets mad so no one or nopony knows what happens when he's mad. But here because of the cartoonish world you could see the steam rolling out of his ears as he screams, "THAT'S IT!" And somehow summoned a deadric sword! (Yes I play Skyrim. Deal with it) that could fit his pony hand.

With his brand new sword in hoof he took a human fighting stance and charged NM again. The ponies that were down for the count saw this and had their mouths on the ground. When James charged NM again those down ponies picked themselves off the ground with a renowned vigor and started to attack NM again.

James was apparently a very good swordspony. In fact he was so good he probably could give Shining armor a run for his money…bits. He not only managed to land a bunch of scratches and a few gashes, but infuriated NM and somehow managed to not chop any Pegasi to pieces. More and more of the unicorns managed to get more hits on NM as well.

After about five minutes of non-stop warfare the tides have turned toward the ponies. For you see no matter how hard everypony attacked NM was always able to hold her ground. That was until James managed to get a jab right into her and did a complete 360 and slashed her which dropped NM onto the cold hard ground. Before anypony else could react James had the sword right at her throat.

"Well looks like you 'lost'," James practically sneers. NM however had nothing of that for she said, "Oh we will meet again… I never did get your name." James stares at her almost with a deep hatred and says, "Nightshade… Nightshade Mooney. And next time we meet I will do my best to kill you" James sounded so serious when he said that everypony could've swore that NM was scared. NM looked James dead in the eyes and said, "Until next time," And disappeared into a cloud of black mist.

And just like that the battle was over. The eerie occasional breath and Pegasi flapping their wings fills the air. They all were just trying to figure out what just happened when cheering broke out. It started out as one or two ponies but then everypony was cheering as loud as they can.

James looked at the sword in his hoof and in a small flash of black light turned into a brace that fit perfectly onto his arm. The brace looked to be made of ebony with a picture of a red artillery cannon imprinted on the metal. James looks at it and says, "Ok that was cool!" Most of the group agreed with that. Mainly Rainbowdash who complained about how she only has a necklace that can't turn into (James is starting to have a bad influence on her by this point) a quote on quote "A badass sword that can whoop NM's flank!"

Before anypony else could say anything James quickly shushed everyone and said the one thing everypony had on their mind, "Did we just seriously defeat what was basically an evil version of the goddess of the night and WON!?" That question was quickly answered with everypony screaming at the top of their lungs, "YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!"

Just as the noise was dying down everypony in Ponyville heard the voice. The one voice that makes everypony bow down between a mix of awe and fear. Princess Celestia said, "Indeed you have my little ponies."

James surprisingly was one of the first to get up and respond. "Exactly how long have you been watching us your majesty?" Princess Celestia just gave a small chuckle and said, "Ever since you took out that….interesting weapon you have there." She then looks at Twilight and quickly says, "Get you, your friends, and the new stallions over to the library. I would like to have a word with them. Oh and send a letter for my sister. I would very much appreciate it if she could be here with us when I talk to them." Twilight quickly responds with a, "Yes Princess Celestia!" and magically shoves the stallion group along with her friends into the library.

James manages to lighten up the mood a bit by saying, "Anypony else have a bad feeling about all this?" Almost at once 12 hooves went into the air. He chuckles a bit and said, "Figured as much," And sat down on one of the couches. Waiting for Princess Celestia to open those doors and share explanations all around.

**A/N** Hey guys I'm not dead! And I got a fight scene out! Let me know if I messed something up in the fight scene because that is my first attempt at writing fighting and I probably messed something up. I quickly apologize that this didn't get up sooner but you know shit happens so there. As usually please review. No seriously review so far only Nathanhart90210 and a friend who used my account have actually review my story and I would very much appreciate it if the other people who favorite and/or followed this story reviewed. It would mean a lot to me. Anyway I do NOT own anything but Nightshade, Red Dawn, and John. Other than that I'm out and Peace. **End A/N**


	13. the real prophecy

The true prophecy

James' POV

I feel like a fucking badass right now! Not only did I hold my ground with the one and only Nightmare Moon but I dealt some serious pain to it! And not only that but I somehow managed to create a deadra sword that turns into a brace (That looks awesome by the way) that fits me perfectly.

We probably waited for around 15-30 minutes while Princess Celestia gave a speech to all of Ponyville thanking them in their valiant efforts in defeating Nightmare Moon. By the end of the speech everypony had the confidence of Rainbowdash and she has enough for the entire town ALONE!

About halfway through the speech Princess Luna came into the library. I quickly bowed as did everypony else in the room. She spotted my group of friends and I said, "I'll explain later" She seemed to understand and took a spot right by the fireplace that Spike lit about five minutes into Princess Celestia's speech.

When Princess Celestia finally came into the library anypony who didn't have a seat already took a seat with twilight with the closest seat to the princess. She looks at me, my brothers and my friends and say, "Now my little ponies can you please tell me your names?" They were about to tell them their names when I gave a confused look and said, "Didn't your sister tell you about me and my brothers? Them I can understand but your sister knows who we are."

When Celestia heard this she gave an accusing stare at Luna who then quietly said, "Th-they might be….. The Heroes from Star swirled the Bearded's prophecy" Celestia went wide eyed and looked at us "Nightshade Mooney at your service your majesty," I told Celestia "Red Dawn Mooney here," Jason said to her "My Name's John! John Mooney," John said Pinkie Pie style

If Celestia looked shocked before then she is wrapped in awe when we told her our names. We barely hear her when she whispered, "So the prophecy is true…" "Um Princess?" Twilight asks. "Yeah Princess you don't look good. In fact you look almost terrified," I tell her.

"Tell me everything," Celestia tells us. "Excuse me?" Jason and I say in almost sync. "You heard me," Celestia barks at us, her voice rising significantly. "I know that you seven are not from this world. The prophecy clearly stated that you and the others weren't from this world!" She was panicking now and everypony knew it.

"Woah woah woah! Princes what the fucking hell are you talking about!?" I ask/yell at her. She flinches at the swearing as did Luna and the main six. She looks at Luna who gives an encouraging nod at her. She then looks at me and the group and says, "You have read the prophecy right?" I nod as well as Jason and John. The other four shake their heads. "They just got here. They were too busy getting attacked by Nightmare Moon to be able to read it." She gives a nod in understanding and gives them the book and they read the prophecy.

"Well there's a small problem with this prophecy," She tells us. We all raise eyebrows at her (I did it better than them [I'm actually pretty good at doing it]) "Because this prophecy is actually…..fake!"

At once 13 jaws hit the floor. Twilight looked betrayed while everypony else looked shocked. Before I could say anything Jason beat me to it. "What do you mean it's fake!?" He asks with venom in his voice. Celestia just glares at him and says, "The true prophecy was too…. Unbelievable for the general public so we replaced it with something a little better. However the real prophecy was made by Star Swirled so it is unfortunately real and will come true. And it isn't even a prophecy. It's more like an Omen"

Celestia then takes out a very old looking scroll and very tenderly opens it. She then uses her magic to make 13 copies and hands (hooves?) a copy to each of us. Almost as one we all began to read the scroll which turns out to be a letter.

_My Dear Princess Celestia And Princess Luna,_

_ I'm afraid I have some very bad news. I had a vision. A very prophetic vision by the looks of it and I can't remember everything that happened but I do remember this. Discord isn't defeated. NO far from it. In fact he doesn't get defeated twice he gets defeated THRICE!_

_ The same goes for some Magical entity. This entity…._

I quickly skim over this part because I knew what it said. It said about how Nightmare Moon went and corrupted Luna and how Celestia will have to banish her sister before coming back and gets her ass handed to her by the Elements of Harmony. I skim most of the letter till the point where it involves us.

_ Now by this point you are probably wondering why I'm rambling on about this entity. Well here is the reason. She comes back! She comes back and uses her corruption to free Discord where they team up to try and defeat you._

_ However this is one fight where you NOR your sister will be able to win without help. Seven off-worlders will come into Equestria. However these off-worlders are very special. For these off-worlders were something called 'Humans' and they are from a different reality._

_ These Humans not only help save the world but help discover seven new elements. However these elements are not harmonic elements. Far from it! These seven elements are very powerful, in fact they are so powerful they are more powerful than you, your sister, and Discord COMBINED!_

_These elements seem to be pretty common in their reality so the name for these odd elements is fairly easy. These Elements are known as the 'Elements of Reality" These Elements like the Elements of Harmony represent something different that makes up a bigger picture._

_ The Reality Element of War. This one is pretty self-explanatory. The Bearer of this element is very skilled in the knowledge of warfare which includes killing. The bearer is a master at every weapon whether it is from the past, present, future, or from another Dimension or Reality._

_ The Reality Element of Life. Also self-explanatory. The bearer has the capabilities to turn darkness into light and even heal wounded or dead ponies! However they must be worthy to be able to be healed. The bearer may have other powers my vision wasn't clear._

_ Because where there is Life there must be death and the Reality Elements have them. The Reality Element of Death. The bearer is able to manipulate light to turn it into darkness and may take pleasure in torture. The bearer can kill without remorse and make the dead come to life to fight for him._

_ The Reality element of Plague. Just by the sound of it makes it nasty! The bearer is able to summon any kind of disease and use it against his enemy. Because he is able to summon disease the Element allows him to be immune to any kind of Poison, disease, or contamination. The bearer takes an interest in Torture but whether he takes pleasure in it is a mystery to me._

_ The Element of deception. This element like its name suggests the bearer is able to do something and make everypony think it was somepony else. Because reality elements are stronger than the elements of Harmony the bearer can even lie to the Element of Honesty and get away with it._

_ The element of Insanity. Like the name suggests the bearer can manipulate a pony's mind and drive them into insanity. The bearer is an expert in mental combat and can take down the sharpest of unicorns. The bearer may be mad however he is also very smart._

_ The element of hope. By far the kindest out of the seven reality elements. The bearer is a living symbol for everypony to follow. I don't know much about the bearer but he seems to be able to heal his comrades with "hope". However ridiculous that seems it's true._

_ Celestia and Luna. No matter how ridiculous this seems it's all very true. As you both know my visions never lie to me. This threat is very real and will happen! You must be able to swallow your pride and let these seven heroes help you. They will help Equestria come into_

_ Sincerely_

_Star Swirl the beared._

I finish reading the letter second (Damn it twilight!) and look up at Princess Celestia who is trying her best not to look at us much less into our eyes. Damn that Omen letter was right Celestia does have a hard time to ask other ponies for help. Must be because she raises the Damn sun every day and Defeated Discord with her sister AND banished her later on.

Luna however didn't seem to have that problem when I looked at her. She seemed to understand that they needed help. And by the looks of it she greatly respected Star Swirl.

When everypony was done reading the Omen/Prophecy/letter I say, "Well….. that makes a lot more sense." Everypony just looked me. Their faces half blank half confused. They all expected me to continue so of course I did.

"If we are more powerful as the Omen letter suggests then we have dealt more damage to Nightmare Moon than everypony else. The seven of us must have hit her more times than half the town combined. Especially when half of us have magic in our arsenal. Granted Twilight did get more hit on Nightmare Moon but I think ours gave a harder hit.

And I somehow went hoof to hoof with Nightmare Moon with a deadric sword, I'll explain later, and dealt way more damage than the entire town combined! And came out with only a few scratches. That and when the sword turned into a brace I think it's kind of obvious that one of us has unlocked the power of a reality element. Since sword fighting is a form of combat it's rather easy to tell I'm the Element of war."

Everypony nods when I finish. They seem to understand by the way they nod. Hell even Celestia seems to understand. Speaking of Celestia…. I turn to her and say, "You may not like it Princess but you need our help. I'm pretty sure Princess Luna somehow figured it out when we first met.

Princess Celestia like it or not you need our help. And when we beat the living shit out of Discord and Nightmare Moon you can send us back to Earth right?" When I said that Celestia looks like Luna herself died then and there. We all gave a hopeful looks at her.

And then she avoided the question all together. "Let's talk about that later. Instead let's hear about your world. It sounds very interesting it its own way." We all gave disappointed looks but the main six's interest were picked up when Celestia mentioned our world.

I look at the guys and then look at Celestia and say, "well what do you want to know?"

"How about we start with entertainment. What do you seven do for fun there?" I give a small smirk and say, "Let's start with the IPod…"

**A/N **HA HA there we go! Got another chapter out! Nathan I need you to pick two elements your OC would like to be and PM it to me. Speaking of OCs I am still accepting OC's however at this point they WILL be minor character but will be in the story. If the ending seemed a little rushed that is probably because it is. Anyway read and review and see you next week. Peace. **END A/N**


	14. Chaos strikes

Chaos strikes

Third person POV

Meanwhile at Canterlot gardens,

Defeated. By a bunch of foals none the less! Oh How Nightmare Moon must feel right now. The annoying pest Trixie is still trying to break out and free her body. Ever since Nightmare Moon lost the fight in Ponyville Trixie has been fighting her. Nightmare Moon is almost ready to just dump the body and try to find some other pony to take over. However NM still needs the pony so she stays.

She has been searching the gardens for a good part of two hours now. Searching for the one statue that can turn the tides of war so to speak. She was looking for the one statue that actually was alive as far as anypony knew. That statue was discord.

Finally after another hour or avoiding guards, re-searching some areas, and fighting off Trixie Nightmare Moon has finally found it. Discord in all his chaotic glory. Discord who came very close to making the world in eternal chaos. Discord who eventually failed by the awesome power of the Elements Of Harmony and got turned into stone….again.

Nightmare Moon grinned very evilly. Finally her plan is coming into shape. Using her dark magic she released a heavy charge of dark magic and propels it at the statue. Any light within 50 feet of the statue turned into darkness. A loud can be heard throughout the entire city. A pile of stone lay at the feet of a very confused Discord.

"What the? Where am I?" He asks. "Discord don't be a fool. You know damn well where you are," Nightmare Moon growled at Discord. "Oh? Is that Nightmare Moon? It's been what? 1000 years since we last met?"

"Not now Discord! First we need to get out of here! I need your help," Nightmare Moon again growls at Discord. "Oh really now Nightmare Moon? Well what's in it for me?" Nightmare Moon just smirks and says, "Well for starters eternal chaos, a chance to make Celestia your pet, and revenge against the ones who imprisoned you….again"

Discord thought long and hard. For what purpose even Discord doesn't know. The sounds of guards can be heard in the gardens. Nightmare Moon is getting impatient.

"Hurry up and make up your mind Discord!" "Alright alright! I'll help you. Geez so bossy Nightmare Moon" Says a now annoyed Discord. "Well we ARE trying to break you out of Prison. And if we don't leave right now were going to have to answer to a lot of royal guards," Nightmare Moon spats back. She then goes into mumbling how the residents of Ponyville were a bigger challenge than the royal guards.

Discord eventually snapped one of his claws and he along with Nightmare Moon teleported off to a familiar town to the both of them. Nightmare Moon and Discord both grin like idiots when they make it there. For them, it's payback time.

The next day, James POV

Something was wrong. You want to know how I know that. Well when I woke up and the entire floor was flooded. It wasn't even two or three inches either! It was a solid foot or two of water. I quickly run up to my bedroom door and fling it open.

SPLASH! I'm now drenched because apparently the entire house is covered in water! I think I saw a yellow sponge right next to a pink starfish but I couldn't really tell. I was too pissed at cartoon logic for having an entire house except for my room flooded.

I head….ok more like swim downstairs while avoiding our household objects and over misc. items that we had lying around the house. Sadly the downstairs is the same if not worse than it is upstairs. Hell the couch is floating! I swim over to a window and fling it open. WHOOSH! All the water, along with my breath, comes rushing out of the window and into Ponyville streets.

Once all the water is out I am gasping for air as the boys come down for breakfast. Their eyes are wide as dinner plates and their jaws are wide open. When they notice me gasping for air I shake my head and say, "Don't ask. Its….hard to explain," and with that I continue to gasp for air.

We finally had breakfast, damn the water! They took the fridge! Anyway since the fridge was gone we had the Equestria version of everyone's favorite breakfast food: POPTARTS! Also known as ponytarts here in Equestria.

Once breakfast was over we ran over to the library to find Twilight and the rest of the guys. And of course Ponyville is in complete chaos. Houses are floating or upside down or both. Cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk (chocolate rain anyone :P). Some ponies look like they have been affected by poison joke. There was a bunch more chaos roaming the streets but if I was to name them all we would be going on into two or three chapters….wait chaos!?

When I realized that I stopped dead in my tracks and said, "OH SHIT!" The boys stop as well and look at me and they are looking very confused. "Guys what do you see here?" I ask them. Jason replies with "ANARCHY!" while john says, "Chaos!" Jason realized what I meant when john said chaos and said "OH SHIT!" as well. Now John is the only one who is confused. I quickly tell him about Discord and how he is the lord of chaos. John has his eyes wide open when I explain to him.

Just as I finish explaining who Discord is guess who just came and appeared right next to me? That's right Discord. "Oh yes nightshade! A very well presented explanation of me! It's too bad that Nightmare Moon has a very big bone to pick with you." Discord says with a smirk.

"Boys get out of here now" I tell them while turning my Element brace back into a deadra sword. They go without complaint and it's just me and Discord in the middle of a chaos-turned town.

Discord is grinning at me and says, "Oh how BRAVE! The mighty Nightshade thinks he can hurt me with a SWORD!" Now it's my turn to grin and I say, "No not with a sword with THIS!" And I turn my deadra sword into a desert eagle and I shoot discord right dead center into his face!

His screams were so hilarious! However that was just a distraction and once I shot him I ran straight into the nearest shadows and shadowported right into the library.

The main six, the princesses, and the guys just look at me, or in some ponies case screamed and jumped, when I popped in. Suddenly I get bombarded by several spells, a few screams, and I think a frying pan. I shadowport before I get destroyed and scream, "WOAH WOAH WOAH FRIENDLY FIRE!"

Just as fast as they came they all suddenly stopped attacking me and looked at me. I groan/sigh and say, "Thank you! You're not trying to kill me!" A few of them looked guilty, no doubt they were the ones who tried to kill me.

Before this could become awkward I quickly turn to the matter at hand. "Hey umm…. Discord is back" They all just give me a death glare and I immediately shut up.

Celestia says, "We know Nightshade. That's why me and Luna are still here and also that's why we are in the library." Luna just sighs and tells me, "Pardon my sister Nightshade. She gets very grumpy when she can't do anything"

"Anyway what's the plan?" Logan asks. "That's easy," Celestia starts. "We go grab the elements and put Discord and hopefully Nightmare Moon into stone where we break them." She makes it sound so easy I give a groan and say, Princess that is never going to work. For one thing you're telling us that we need to fight off Discord AND Nightmare Moon to get to your castle where we will have to fight them AGAIN only to return to Ponyville and fight them AGAIN and hopefully for the last time. And that's only part of the plan!" All the ponies in the room, Celestia included, are staring at me with their jaws open and, in Pinkie's case" jaws on the floor and shattered into little pieces. Apparently ponies don't talk back to the Princess like that.

Celestia growls at me and says, "Oh? And how do YOU expect to defeat Discord AND Nightmare Moon?" I smirk at her, take a deep breath, and explain the plan.

"OK then Princess with pleasure. Three ponies which will be me, Shadow Wing, And Princess Luna will infiltrate the castle while half of you go up against Discord and the other half goes against Nightmare Moon. Then when my group comes back we give the elements to Twilight and her friends and try it your way Princess. If that fails, which it probably will, me and the guys will try to drive Discord and/or Nightmare Moon out of Ponyville or we run away while we grow stronger."

I drew a breath of fresh air while everypony in the room understand what I said. After a bit Luna said, "It seems more Logical than Tia's Plan but I have to ask. Why us? Wouldn't any other ponies be better suited?"

"I will have to explain that later," I tell her. Before she could say anything I say, "Because Discord and Luna found us and they will attack in….NOW" A huge explosion can be heard and the wall that had the door exploded! I scream, "TIME TO GO! INITIATE THE PLANE!" And with that I grab Logan and shadowport us both to the Canterlot Courtyards.

**A/N **Ok guy here's another chapter! I'm going to keep this short and simple. I am still accepting OCs. I do not own anything except my OC and my brother's OC. I also will accept chapter Idea's. See you guys next week! **End A/N**


	15. Two new elements

Two New Elements

Jason POV

When Jimmy, Logan, and Princess Luna ditched us to fight both Discord AND Nightmare Moon all I can think is, "You motherfucker James" However Nightmare Moon surprised everyone including Discord when she said these little words.

"You take these foals Discord. I have something to settle with '_Nightshade_'" She said my brother's name with such hate that I was starting to worry for him. But then I remembered he almost single handedly taken down Nightmare Moon with a sword. Now that he can summon other weapons who knows how else He will take down Nightmare Moon.

And with those words she uses her dark magic and teleports away to no doubt fight my brother. Now back to the present at hand...erm hoof.

Discord was looking at us giving a very good not amused look as he studied us. "So this is who i have to fight huh? The Elements of Harmoney, The reality elements who are no doubt yet to be claimed, and... PRINCESS CELESTIA!" HE said the princess's name with rays of sunshine litterally beaming out of his devious smile of his. now it is the Princess's turn to use the not amused look. She uses it so well it is actually funny. i had to stop myself from laughing.

Discord suprises us by saying, "Well lucky for you ponies i'm not going to fight you!" When we all gave confused looks he explained while very annoyed, "I'm not going to fight you. However i am going to send things after you that will fight you.

And with that he snapped his fingers together and all of us are in the middle of Ponyville square. And guess what was surrounding us as we got our heads together. Changelings. Lots and lots of fucking changelings. And guess what was holding them back. Its Queen Chrysalis... no wait no she's being held back as well. The bastard thats keeping them back is none other than Discord...

He is up above our heads sitting on a cloud. he has a HUGE glass of what i hope to be is chocolate milk next to him and a even bigger bag of popcorn! After a few minutes of us staring at him, some of us with hatred others with blank faces, he finally noticed us and said, "Are you Ponies done staring at me so we can get this show on the road or do you still want to look at 'this!?'" And with those last words he started flexing his imaginary muscles. Oh dear Celestia it was horrible! half of us were gagging!

When all of us stopped gagging Discord looked hurt and angry at the same time. "Very well..." he says with a deep voice that nopony not even Princess Celestia has heard Discord make. "Lets just get started shall we?" And with those words he snapped his fingers together and the entire changeling army started to attack us. I only had enough time to say, "Shit" Before the changelings were on us and we had to fight for our lives

Third Person POV

When the changelings started to attack the group all hell has broken loose. The Pegasi and Earth Ponies of the group charged in right at them while the ones with horns launched combat spells after them.

The Pegasi grabbed some of the changelings and lifted them up into the sky and dropped them like bombs onto the changelings. The earth ponies used their powerful hind legs and bucked the changelings by the twos and threes. The unicorns realesed a bombardment of different types of spells. From fireballs to ice spikes to even lightning and Thunder the unicorns used them all. Celestia and Luna were busy flying overhead fighting five or six changelings at once WHILE firing spells. Nopony now doubted that the royal sisters deserved to be Princesses of Equestria.

However There seemed to be an endless anounts of changelings. Whenever the brave ponies took down one changeling two took its place. Some of Ponyville joined in and got in the fight but they were either swarmed by the changelings or got stuck in all the unconsious bodies on the ground. There were so many bodies on the ground that nopony could see the dirt that made up the road. Nothing but the hard black skin of the downed changelings.

Nopony in the fight was left untouched. Most of them had cuts and scratches and a few had bite marks. Celestia and Luna by far had the worst injuries. They both ended up having to fight Chrysalis and her elite guards. So they both have a few broken ribs, deep scratch marcks, and magic overuse. All in all not the best day the two princesses have had.

It all went to hell when Jason was surrounded and overwhelmed by a dozen of the changelings. None of them tried to change into other ponies because of many reasons. mainly because a.) that failed last time they tried that, b.) they would get attacked by other changelings, and c.) everypony knew each other too well.

Jason first went down when he was fighting off three changelings with a sword that he 'borrowed' from a changeling, when four of them tackled him to the ground. With a loud scream he was overwhelmed by black bodies and ivory teeth. and suddenly the screaming died.

Everypony and every changeling stopped. they just stopped what they were doing and watched as the changelings that took down Red Dawn Mooney aka Jason leap off the body and roared in victory. The other changelings did the same thing.

Everypony gasped at what they saw. many of them had tears in their eyes already (death is very rare in Ponyville) but what they saw had tears streaming down their eyes.

(warning. a rather brutal description. it IS rated T after all. i can get away with this stuff!)

The pony that used to be Red Dawn was hardly recognizable anymore. All the fur has been ripped to shreds so you can see the flesh that was under it. the only problem is that there was very little skin to see. The changelings have ripped Him up to shreds so anypony that looked saw the insides of the body. Except THOSE parts are now outside of the body! large pieces of bone can be seen through ripped pieces of flesh. Blood seems to seep out of every ripped piece of flesh off of the body.

John couldn't take it anymore. With tears pouring down his eyes John ran over to the corpse of Jason. The changelings moved out of his way though John did brutally shove some of them out of his way. John was at the dead body and when he say it up close he couldn't say anything for a few seconds, he eventually got out the words, "No..." and after a few more seconds he screamed "NOOOOO!"

Then he just broke. he broke down then and there. After his scream he screamed that even more times with each time more desperate and louder each time. Nopony knew when he switched but he eventually started screaming "DON'T DIE! PLEASE JASON DON'T BE DEAD! NO! PLEASE!"

After a while he eventually started just crying on the dead body. He was still pleading for him not to be dead. His pleas were so silent that everypony had to strain their ears to hear him.

John looked up to Discord and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL!..." John then continues on his 'Death To Discord' speech it filled everypony with Hope.

This wasn't your normal type of hope. This was a special kind of hope. This hope made everypony feel the right emotions at the right time. This hope made everypony around feel exactly what the person was speaking.

And right now this type of hope is a hope of anger. The hope that every single bad thing that John screams at Discord will happen to him. Hell even DISCORD HIMSELF is feeling the anger John is screaming at him. And that made him scared.

Suddenly everypony gasped.

A bloody hoof has touched John on the shoulder. But that's not what made everypony gasp. What made them gasp was who the hoof belonged to. John turned to the direction the hoof touched him and what he saw nearly made his eyes go wide and nearly made him faint.

Jason with his eyes nearly shut closed looked at John in his eyes and said, "Now now John. You of all ponies don't need to be saying that kind of language. What would James think?" John laughed and said with even more tears down his eyes, "i thought you were dead!" Jason just smiles and says, "I was."

Jason looked like he has been through and back. His bones and large pieces of flesh have been repaired. His other injuries slowly began to knit itself together in front of everypony. His eyes are a mix of pain from his injuries and fear and worry for almost losing John.

"lets finish this. Shall we John?" Jason asks John. John just simply nods his head. Then there were two explosions. There was no sound, only light. One explosion was an explosion of darkness while the other was white with a mix of colors.

The Elements of Reality have claimed two more bearers.

When everypony, changeling, and dragonques have recovered from the light explosion they gasped at what they saw.

Jason's fur has changed from sunset red to death black. His mane went from sunset orange to blood red with bone white streaks through it. He wore armor made entirely out of bones. Nothing was spared in the armor. Bones of ponies, changelings, dragons, and even griffons were in the armor. He wore a mask made out of a pony's skull so that nobody could see anything except his eyes. But where his should be...there wasn't any. It was just empty sockets that portrayed no emotion. He carries a weapon. A scythe. A scythe that was a head or two taller than him. The scythe's shaft, like the armor, was made out of various bones from various species. The blade appeared to be made out of silver and was as long as he was. On top of the scythe rested a mini dragon's skull. On Jason's right front leg rested a brace. The brace, like James' is a ebony brace but unlike his Jason's brace has a skull on it instead of an artillery cannon. Jason is the reality element of death.

John looked COMPLETELY different than Jason. For starters John looked the same. He was still had the same color fur though it looks like that different colors are swirling through his fur. His armor was White chain mail that had a multitude of colors through it. Every color radiated emotion making everybody there uncertain what they are feeling as they look at him Instead of a helmet John wore his signature DJ glasses along with DJ headphones. On the same spot where Jason has his, an ebony brace is there. Instead of a skull or an artillery cannon, on John's brace is the word Hope

Both now in their armor they were just about to say, "LETS DO THIS LEROOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEENKINS!" When Luna and Logan teleported into the battlefield. Using her royal Canterlot voice she screams at the main six, "HURRY UP! WE HAVE THE ELEMENTS!

"But wait! Where's James!?" Devon asks Luna. She hesitates or a bit before saying, "Nightshade has been left behind to face Nightmare Moon." The group of guys give her a worried look before she says, "Though i have no doubt that he will overcome thy monstrous beast!"

Before Devon could reply everybody there heard a faint noise. That faint noise turned into a scream. It took a few seconds before they realized it was James'. It took a minute or two before they could hear what he was screaming.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" He was screaming as he was driven through a few changelings and a couple yards deep into the earth. Everybody that saw winced if they saw it. Even Discord winced at the giant crater. A huge dust cloud has settled on the town. When the dust cloud disappeared everypony gasped.

The pony that is Nightshade has dug himself out of the crater. He was wearing what looked to be full pony armor. Though the group knew what the armor was. It was a pony Mjolnir armor set. He had an energy sword at his waist as he dusted himself off. Though what made everypony gasp was the fact that Nightmare Moon was hovering right next to Discord.

Nightmare Moon looked like she took a beating through hell. And gave hell a bigger beating back. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. Her horn has a chip or two in it as far as anybody could tell. Her eyes are bloodshot with rage. If looks cold kill James would be dead before he even knew it.

James' armor has taken quite the beating as well. Though by the looks of it his armor has shields, it still had quite a number of dents, scratches, burn marks, you name it and it is probably on there. So much is on there you have trouble seeing a untouched olive green part on the armor, minus the head. His visor was cracked so he turned off the Polaris and everybody could see his face.

James and Nightmare Moon were having a stare off. Both of them were just staring at each others eyes. None of them paying attention to anything around them. they were completely focused to stare with complete looks of hate at each other. Princess Luna gave Nightmare Moon the death glare as well. But Nightmare Moon didn't notice since she was giving the death glare as well.

That was until Discord started clapping. That made everyone break eye contact and stare at him. Since James, Nightmare Moon, and Princess Luna were giving each other death glares, when Discord broke out clapping they turned their death glares toward him. The glares were so successful that he started to shrink in fear. But he quickly gained his composure.

"*ahem* anyway where was I..." Discord starts as he makes a thinker pose. After a minute or two he remembers and screams "OH YEAH! that's right! i was going to kill you!" And with that he snapped his claws He summoned a new army that Hades would be proud of.

Surrounding Ponyville was the biggest army Equestria has seen in over 1000 years. The army consisted of changelings, diamond dogs, dragons both big and small, and a few beasts from the Everfree forest that include but not limited to, Timber wolves, Manticores, and the feared hydra! And those are the monsters that they could see!

Anypony that didn't have a weapon ran for their lives. Which is to say most of Ponyville. Though those ponies were lucky that Discord was being merciful and let the innocent ponies run for their lives.

Soon all that was left in Ponyville was The reality group, the main six, the princess and their royal guards, and a few militia ponies. James turns to the group and says, "well now is the time to say your cliches. Guys, Girls, Princesses, it has been an honor fighting alongside you."

"It has been an honor fighting with the reality elements," Celestia and Luna say. The rest of the group were giving each other their farewell wishes/cliches when somepony screamed, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" James looks where the voice was and says, "You're right. I'm going to die. You're going to die. Hell Even the princesses are going to die." James then takes off his helmet and drops it on the ground. The helmet 'poofs' away in a cloud of darkness. James then puts on a pair of sunglasses and says, "But not today."

Everypony in the group there then armed themselves with whatever they had. Most of the earth ponies and pegasi were armed with swords or makeshift spears. However a few had a household items. The unicorns have charged up their horns. Ready to use any kind of magic against the army of chaos. The brave Ponies now have their weapons drawn and ready for use. They were surrounded, outnumbered by at least 100 to one, and probably outgunned.

But they were certainly not outmatched.

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the ridiculously long wait time. I had a very severe case of writers block when i started writing this chapter (its gone now...i think) and a more severe case of laziness. As it turns out i actually write more during school days than holidays or weekends so update times for this story will be chaotic now. But i hope this makes up for it: The longest chaper so far! huzzah! its almost 3k words too. Please guys if you really like this (or just feel like it) please leave a review or something so other people can enjoy this story as well. Well see you guys next time i update. Peace End A/N**


	16. The end of this story

**A/N guys i am sad to say this but I quit trying to write this story. I know some of you guys really liked this story (or at least i hope you did anyway) but i just can't finish this story. I feel this story has taken a turn for the worst and i probably can't save it. I really started writing this story with a bunch of ideas in my head but i soon either put those in my story or they went down the drain. I want to thank those who have reviewed, Favorited, and/or followed my story. Guys you have stayed with me to the very end (literally in this case). You guys rock! and now without further due; what i have written of chapter 16. End A/N**

3rd person POV

When everypony has finished their cliche goodbyes and James has delivered he ultimate cliche all of the metaphorical and physical hell broke hell loose.

First wave was a endless swarms of changelings and Diamond dogs. Everypony was very successful at stopping this. James and Jason, being the only element bearers that actually have weapons and know their skills, take it upon themselves and charge in. A few other ponies charge in with them but they quickly got over run by the endless swarms. The pegasi are using guerrilla warfare and dive-bombed into enemy lines, kill a few bad guys, and fly out again with little to no damage on the changelings. The unicorns and whatever ponies found a bow and arrow and stuff formed a tight circle and were providing close support for anypony nearby. Whether it be a healing spell or a destructive spell on a enemy that was on their back. They didn't help Jason or James.

They didn't need to.

James charged into the swarms and swarms of changelings and diamond dogs and decimated their forces. Each swing of his energy sword took down four or five changelings or dogs at once. When one of them got a one-in-a-thousand chance of hitting his armor it didn't do anything, since his armor was so far up the technological food chain.

Jason on the other hand (hoof) had the same idea as James but not really. Where James rushed in and used superior tech conjured from his reality element, Jason rushed in with a different style. While James relied on his energy sword to decimate his enemies, Jason uses agility and the powers of death to use.

(Look at Roosterteeth's RWBY trailer for a example for the death scythe wielding skills)

Taking a Bipedal stance Jason swings the scythe and cleaves a changeling in two and with a twist is out to strike again, this time at a diamond dog. The poor diamond dog didn't know what hit him as his head come off. More changelings and diamond dogs (now being called DD for the rest of the chapter) surround him. He stabs the scythe into the ground, making a pillar of obsidian shoot up in the ground and sending the enemies surrounding him shoot up in the air. Jason jumps at them and with a few fancy swishes of his scythe the enemies are dead. Using a free hoof he summons upon the element of death, a black glow has started around his hoof. With a blast of magic the dead enemies' bones started coming out of their bodies and started putting themselves together. Jason has started his undead army.

While Jason was preoccupied with his small set of bad guys James was dealing a massacre. Mixing in his barbaric sword slices James uses bipedal martial arts from every range of the globe on earth. From karate to beat boxing to MMA he used them all. All that can kill anyway. Not to mention every now and then James would switch out his weaponry. From pistols to rifles to shotguns to even at one point a light-saber! Little was left for his enemies so Jason was forced to used the bodies he killed to expand his army.

The group of ponies were still providing support to everypony. Though they gave more support to James and Jason as the waves of enemies continued. The group's job was mainly clean up duty but it still sickened most of the ponies. Princess Luna looked better than Princess Celestia does at the moment. It is debatable that the Princess of the night has killed before the following battles but nopony knows for sure since she isolates herself most of the time.

The second wave of bad guys was a little bid harder. It mainly consisted of Changelings and a couple of Manticores. Not a single DD was in sight. The changeling's black exoskeleton was significantly harder than the DD's soft fur. Plus Changelings had a natural armory of weapons; mainly their teeth and magic.

The Manticores were a problem that usually ended up in James and Jason taking them down together. So they were one of the first opponents to die first. James would either charge in like a bull and put a hole in the Manticore where the heart is. Jason would just send in his now massive undead army after the Manticore(s) and convert them into undead tanks. It wasn't long before the changelings were dealt with

Wave three was even more interesting. It became an mass of Manticores, timberwolves, and a handful (Hoof-ful?) of dragons. For the most part James and Jason had to team up to take down since the dragons were impossible to take down alone and the Manticores are far more bigger, ferocious, and happen to be on a bloodthirsty rampage.

**Final A/N Well this is probably the end of '3 brothers 1 strange new world' I thank all of you that have stayed and enjoyed my story. I hope i can see you guys in my other stories which are currently 'All alone' and 'Master thief or guardian angel?' Goodbye guys and PEACE! End Final A/N**


End file.
